Lis sur mes lèvres
by Bluemoon54
Summary: UA Harry, le derniers fils des Potter vit dans un monde de silence. Parce qu'il est sourd, il est isolé des autres. Très protégé par sa famille quand il tombe amoureux de Draco Malfoy bien décider à le faire sortir de sa bulle, sa vie sera boulversée
1. prologue

DisclamerLes personnages appartiennent à JKR,

Spoiler: aucun- UA-

Rating:au début T puis M, certains chapitre Nc-17.

Attention: Slash DM/HP. (vive ce couple !)

prévention pour ce chapitre: -aucun-

Résumé: Harry, le derniers fils des Potter vit dans un monde de silence. Parce qu'il est sourd, il est isolé des autres. Très protégé par sa famille quand il tombe amoureux de Draco Malfoy , les Potter feront tout pour séparer le couple.

Nda: J'adore les fictions où Harry à un handicape. La cécité la plus prisé est de le faire aveugle. Je n'ai pas trouvé de fic où il était sourd. Et je trouvais que ce sujet serait intéressant à traiter. Ensuite j'adore les fic UA, où James et Lily sont vivants et où Harry à un grand frère ou grande soeur soeur lol. Donc, au lieu de faire deux fics, j'ai réunis en une seule avec ces deux sujets que je voulais absolument faire. Sur ce, bonne lecture. j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**-**

**Lis sur mes lèvres**

**-**

_**Prologue:**_

Lily sourit quand son petit garçon de deux ans posa la main sur son ventre rond.

«Quand est-ce qu'il zera là mon petit frère?» Demanda t'il de sa voix fluette.

La jeune femme rousse dévisagea son fils aîné avec dévotion.

Ethan était une copie miniature de son père. Sauf que ses cheveux avaient plus d'ordre et était d'un beau brun froncé avec des reflets auburn. Ses yeux était ceux de James, deux pupilles chocolat brillant d'intelligence et de malice.

Elle avait espéré qu'avoir demandé à Remus d'être le parrain de son bout de chou ferait qu'il serait disons, un peu moins comme son père . Mais malgré le bas âge de son fils elle se rendait bien compte qu'il serait à lui tout seul un James combiné à un Sirius bis. Peut être tout de même plus sérieux, la bonne influence de Lupin portant ses fruits.

Quoique elle savait très bien que les **trois** hommes, racontaient dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné l'histoire des maraudeurs à son garçon.

Elle en avait pris de belle, ainsi.

Lily pouffa, et caressa la joue de son fils.

«Très bientôt mon chéri. Encore un mois et demi, et tu auras un petit frère.»

Le visage du mini Potter se fendit d'un grand sourire. Il était très enthousiasme d'avoir un petit frère. Son papa lui avait expliqué que pour un petit frère, un grand frère c'est très important. Qu'il devrait le protéger et lui apprendre plein de trucs.

Ethan pensait qu'il lui prêterait ses jouets. Même son loup Moony qui était sa peluche préféré!

Il était très fier, parce qu'il avait aidé dans la décorations de la chambre pour son futur frère. Il avait choisit les couleurs et tout. Il avait même conseillé pour les jouets et les vêtements!

«Z'est long un mois et demi?» Demanda t'il.

Lily serra contre son ventre, son fils en riant. «Non, mon chéri. Ce n'est pas encore très long.»

Posant une main sur ses reins, elle se leva avec difficulté.

Elle regarda l'heure, et soupira. Lily avait dû arrêter son travail de recherches de magie antique. Avec toute les richesses que possédaient la famille Potter elle pourrait se prélasser autant qu'elle voudrait, mais Lily adorait son métier. Ainsi dès que son bébé serait sevré, elle reprendrait son emploi.

Les Potter avaient une nourrice et des tuteurs qui s'occupaient de leurs enfants depuis des générations comme un peu toutes les vieilles familles sorcière.

Cependant malgré cela, le père de James, Edward n'arrêtait pas de se disputer sur le sujet avec la femme de son fils.

Pour lui, une mère devait rester auprès de ses enfants.

L'homme était si vieux jeu.

Son beau père aurait préférait que James épouse Marie Ducan, une belle sorcière sang pur venant d'une bonne famille.

Mais voilà, on impose pas sa volonté à James Potter qui dès qu'il avait vu Lily Evans savait qu'elle serait sa femme et qu'il n'en aimerait pas d'autres.

Lily connaissait assez Marie pour être consciente que la jeune femme avait eu un faible pour son époux. Aujourd'hui marié à Diggory, Marie avait un fils du même âge d'Ethan nommé Cédric. Et même si les deux femmes ne seraient jamais de proche amie, elles restaient en bon terme.

Elle éteignit son poste de télévision.

Lily était très heureuse que James ait accepté de vivre dans une jolie maison plus simple que le grand manoir ancestral des Potter.

Encore un autre facteur de disputes entre Lily et Edward.

Mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise là, que dans l'immense demeure certes magnifique avec ces centaines de pièces, et le parc géant majestueux... on s'y perdrait très facilement. En fait c'était surtout qu'Edward vivait là et que Lily n'avait aucune d'avoir affronter l'homme tout les soirs, car ce n'était pas le genre de la dame de subir des critiques sans réagir. Et vivre tout les jours sur la défensives était très fatiguant.

Même si James se rangeait de son côté, il adorait son père. Elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'un séparation père fils. Mieux valait qu'ils ne vivent pas ensemble, ainsi quand Edward et la famille se voyait elle était plus patiente sereine.

Lily alla dans sa cuisine de style américaine et ouvrit le congélateur, une envie soudaine de sorbet framboise.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de sorbet de framboise. Seulement les choses verdâtres que son démon de mari et son fils raffolaient. Comment pouvait t'on aimer les sorbets aux kiwi-cactus? Un vrai mystère pour elle.

Elle appela son fils qui après le câlin était parti jouer avec ses joueurs de quidditch miniatures.

Le petit garçon arriva en courant.

«Mon petit frère arrive?» Demanda t'il en entrant dans la cuisine, les yeux brillants d'excitations.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. James avait donné un portable à son fils, ce que déjà elle trouvait ridicule pour un enfant de deux ans, et il n'avait qu'à appuyé sur un bouton pour le joindre. C'était au cas où le bébé viendrait avait-il expliquer.

Ethan prenait sa mission très au sérieux et portait le petit téléphone avec une lanière autour de son cou, tout le temps.

« Non, mon chéri. Nous allons faire un petit tour. Je voudrais aller à l'épicerie du coin acheter de la glace et peut être quelques légumes pour ce soir.»

Ethan grimaça aux mots légumes, mais inclina la tête.

-----------------------------

«Bonjour Garry.» Dit Lily en entrant dans le magasin.

Un homme d'environs la quarantaine, le crâne dégarni et portant de petits lunettes à monture rouge foncé. Garry sourit à la jolie femme et rit en voyant le petit garçon dans sa poussette lui firent coucou de la main.

Ethan était un garçon très en avance pour son âge, mais ce n'était pas étonnant vue la famille dont il venait pensait-il.

«Bonjour madame Potter, qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui? »

Lily sourit. «Je prendrais un sac de pomme de terre et deux packs de sorbet framboise.»

«Ze peux avoir une chocogrenouille?» Demanda Ethan.

Garry jeta un regard à la rouquine qui inclina la tête. Il prit un sachet de la sucrerie et la donna au petit garçon.

«Cadeau de la maison.»Déclara t'il.

«Merciii.» Roucoula Ethan. «Ze peux en manger tout de suite?»

«Non mon chérie. Nous allons bientôt dîner. En dessert, après. D'accord.»

Avec une petite moue, le petit garçon acquiesça.

Alors que Lily donnait l'argent à l'épicier un bruit d'explosion retentit.

Sans qu'elle comprenne quoique se soit, elle ressentit comme un brûlure dans le dos. Elle fut propulser à terre, et son réflexe premier fut de protéger son ventre. Hébété, elle sentit un liquide poisseux dégoulinait sur sa tête.

Elle voulut appeler son jeune fils, mais soudain une terrible douleur lui tirailla le ventres. C'était comme si son sang était devenu acides et ses entrailles étaient en feu. Ses muscles par contre semblaient paralysés.

Elle se redressa légèrement et poussa un cri silencieux quand elle vit une marre de sang s'étendre entre ses jambes.

Lily avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres vue le visage en larmes d'Ethan au-dessus du siens.

* * *

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouit par tout ce blanc lumineux qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle referma aussitôt les paupières.

Son corps paraissait fait de plomb, et son bas ventre était douloureux.

Elle sentit une caresse sur son visage, et entendit la voix grave et chaude apaisante de son époux qui l'intimait d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Elle regarda alors directement le visage de James. L'homme était méconnaissable. De lourdes cernes sous ses yeux, le teints pâles les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude.

«James.» Croassa t'elle.

Avec l'aide de son mari, elle se releva en position assise.

C'est alors qu'elle vit son estomac redevenu plat. Sentant ses entrailles se liquifier

, ses yeux s'embuer de larmes elle haleta.

«Mon bébé...mon...»

James la prit dans ses bras. «Chuuuut. Il est vivant, Lily. Notre fils est vivant, regarde.»

Lily vut alors sur sa droite, une sorte de berceau en bulle transparent ou sur un matelas, un tout petit nourrisson habillé seulement d'une couche dormait sur le dos.

James approcha le berceau pour que Lily le voit mieux.

Elle vit alors les différents liquide argenté, rouge et or qui installé une sorte de machine magique allait directement dans le sang de l'enfant sans besoin de passer par une perfusion.

Le bébé était très petit, sans aucun doute que sa naissance précoce y était pour quelque chose. Il était très jolie avec sa peau très blanche et son visage qui promettait une grande beauté. Un léger duvet noir déjà en bataille parsemait son crâne. Mais surtout, il avait une sorte de marque sur sa petite hanche en forme de deux petits triangles formant comme un B.

Lily fut surprise. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Cela représentait une rune nommés Beorc qui symbolisait la fécondité. Il était extrêmement rare qu'un sorcier naisse avec cette marque. Elle signifiait que le sorcier bien que mâle serait capable d'être fécondé sans aucun artifice.

C'était aussi une preuve d'une très grande puissance.

Elle regarda James souriante. Son bébé allait bien.

«Les médecins l'ont mis sous couveuse pour le nourrir en sel minéraux, vitamine... Tout selon il a besoin le temps que tu reprennes des forces et que tu puisses l'haleter .» Expliqua James.

Légèrement apaisé Lily voulut à présent s'avoir comment allait son premier enfant.

«Ethan...?»

«Et avec Sirius et Rémus. Mon père s'en est occupé aussi, mais sont travail de ministre lui prend beaucoup de temps. Il est en parfaite santé et sa maman lui manque.»

Lily soupira de soulagement. Sa famille était entière. Alors pourquoi James avait l'air si sombre?

«Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.» Ordonna t'elle.

James savait que même s'il avait envie d'attendre avant d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à sa femme, cela ne servirait à rien. Quoiqu'il arrive, cela la ferait souffrir.

«Il y a eu une attaque de mangemort dans la rue ou vous étiez. C'est grâce à Ethan qui m'a appelé que nous avons pu intervenir aussi vite. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessées, et plusieurs morts dont Garry. Tu as reçus un sort d'arme blanche qui t'a poignardé le bas du dos. Miraculeusement notre bébé n'a pas été touché, mais toi cela t'as mis dans le travail d'accouchement. Et ça à surtout abîmer tes organes génitaux.» James inspira un bon, tenant sa femme contre lui. «J'ai bien faillit vous perdre tout les deux. Les médicomages ont réussis à vous sauver, mais tes organes reproducteurs sont définitivement endommager et tu ne pourras plus concevoir d'enfant.»

Lily eut l'impression que son coeurs tomba au fond de ses entrailles.

Elle pleura et regarda son petit garçon qui serait ainsi son petit dernier.

Cependant elle ne devait pas se laisser. Elle devait être forte. Là ou d'autre avait perdu la vie ou un être cher, elle était simplement, même si c'était douloureux et terrible, devenu stérile.

James la dévisageait avec inquiétude et amours. Bien que les larmes coulant sur ses joues elle lui fait un pauvre sourire. «Le principal c'est que nos deux fils aillent bien.»

Le maraudeur inclina la tête répondant timidement au sourire. Le couple fixèrent ensuite leur attention sur leur fils.

Sur le minuscule poignet de l'enfant, il y avait un petit bracelet plastifié sur lequel était écrit à l'encre bleue:

Harry James Potter

31 Juillet 1982

_fin du chapitre_

Un petit commentaires? Conseil? Critique? (les compliments sont les bienvenus... on peut rêver non? lol )


	2. chapitre 1

**Nda :**

**Bonjour tout le mondeeeeee**

**Pour commencer un GRAND merci pour le nombre de review reçu pour cette nouvelle fic. ToT**

**Je suis très émue et très contente qu'elle ait plu enfin, du moins attiser la curiosité de tant d'entre vous. °sourire jusqu'aux oreilles°**

**Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas mon autre fic, voici le topo :**

**Mes rars se font dans mon blog où vous trouverez des infos, des extraits… et dont l'adresse est sur mon profil. **

**Ensuite, mauvaise nouvelle je n'ai plus d'ordi ! Oui, c'est la misère. Snif snif. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je continu sauf que mes updates seront plus où moins longues. Pas la peine de me demander un planning, ce n'est plus possible et j'en suis la première attristé. Pensez que moi je dois attendre d'être chez mon père pour aller voir les nouveaux chapitres ! **

**C pr cela que j'essaierais de remplir svt mon blog où g accès grâce aux ordi de mon école. **

**Dernière chose, si dans mes rars j'en oublies certains je m'en excuse d'avance. N'hésitez pas à me mettre un message sur le blog, j'y répondrais soyez en sûr.**

**Sinon pr plus d'info voici mon adresse : kawaiegirl hotmail . com**

**Dédicace :** Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Tobby** un auteur excellent (même si ce n'est pas une slasheuse…. Tobby ne pourrait tu pas passer du côté obscur snif snif ? lol)

* * *

**_En gras et en itallique : _**les personnages parlent le langage des signes.

**LIS SUR MES LEVRES**

_James tenait sur ses genoux son petit garçon de moins d'un ans. C'était un tout petit bébé, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert qui portait une grenouillère rouge avec des vifs d'or voletant à travers le tissus. L'homme s'acharnait à tenter de faire parler son enfant. Il était inquiet, à presque un an Harry aurait déjà dut commencer à tenter de prononcer des mots, ou du moins faire des sons._

_Mais à part parfois rire très fort quand on le chatouiller, gémir, pleurer il ne faisait rien d'autre. Ce retard était très contradictoire alors qu'il marchait presque déjà tout seul et semblait comprendre beaucoup de chose (comment s'en sortir avec une petite moue quand sa maman semblait énervée)_

_Alors pourquoi ne disait il rien ?_

_« Papa… Papa » Répéta James en tenant bien droit son petit garçon sur ses genoux, cherchant à lui faire répéter._

_Mais Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que disait son père, plus intéressé à essayer d'attraper ses lunettes._

_Soupirant, pour la énième fois James repoussa la main minuscule et la tenant toujours dans sa bien plus grande main contempla son fils qui gazouillait heureusement._

_Ils en avaient parlé au médicomage mais celui-ci avait déclaré que certains enfant était plus lent que d'autres. James mettait très sérieusement, d'ailleurs, en doute ses compétences._

_« Harry. » Appela t'il alors que son fils regardait comme hypnotisé son pied qu'il tentait de mettre dans sa bouche._

_Le nourrisson ne lui accorda pas un regard._

_« HARRY ! » Répéta t'il plus fort un peu énervé. _

_Aucune réaction._

_Un doute s'installa alors en James._

_Ce pourrait t'il que…_

_Ils s'en seraient rendu compte…_

_Impossible…_

_Cependant cela expliquerait tout._

_Alors sans signe avant coureur il hurla à plein poumon._

_Harry ne sursauta même pas._

_James demeura paralysé contemplant son fils sucer son doigt de pied._

_C'était comme ci un énorme poids lui était soudain tombé dessus. Que ses entrailles s'étaient gelées dans son corps. Cela semblait à présent si évident ! Comment n'avaient-ils pu pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?_

_Comment lui avait-il pu s'en apercevoir si tard ?_

_Il cria plusieurs fois le prénom de son fils, espérant une réponse. Mais n'en reçut à son grand désespoir aucune. Il avait beau s'époumoner, Harry ne réagissait pas._

_Lily tenant Ethan enveloppé dans une serviette de bain accourut dans le salon. Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'air de triste réalisation de son mari tenant Harry qui regardait à présent son père sans comprendre._

_« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de crier comme cela James ? Tu nous a fait peur ! »_

_Comme au ralentit, il se tourna vers Lily. James était fort pâle et ses yeux bruns et son visage séduisant avaient pris une gravité qui lui étaient inhabituel._

_« Il n'entend pas, Lily. Harry ne nous entend pas, voilà pourquoi il ne parle pas. »_

_(…)_

**Chapitre 1 : Mon monde silencieux**

Harry jouait sur le tapis du salon avec son Kneaffle, appelé Miki. Miki ressemblait à un petit chaton blanc aux yeux lavande mais avait la particularité de possédait une paires d'ailes aux plumes blanche et une longue queue avec au bout une touffe noire comme un peu la queue d'un lion. La petite créature s'amusait à attaquer un bout de ficelle que tenait son maître restant bien calait sur ses genoux.

La télévision était allumé, mais l'enfant qui devait guère avoir plus de 4 ans n'y portait aucune attention. Elle pourrait aussi bien être éteinte.

Le salon était une grande pièce chaleureuse qui mélangeait le confort moderne et traditionnel sorcier. Une cheminé, une grande table en bois verni avec des sièges élégant pour les jours où il y avait des invités. Un sol en parquet ciré, un canapé de velours d'un violet presque noir avec le fauteuil qui allait avec, un table basse en verre arrondis et une grande télévision à l'écran plat accroché au mur. Il y avait aussi une grande chaîne stéréo et une étagère avec une centaine de cd. De grandes baies vitrés donné l'impression que le salon se trouvait dans le jardin entouré des fleurs et arbres fruitier et il faisait face à une petite cours où il était bon de prendre le goûter.

Alors que Miki avait avec succès réussit à attraper la ficelle et tenter de la dévorer un petite boule de poils noir accourut et sauta sur les genoux d'Harry écrasant au passage le kneaffle qui siffla et grogna de mécontentement. Un chiot noir se mit à lécher consciencieusement le visage de l'enfant qui sourit. Sniffle lui avait été offert par son parrain pour son anniversaire il y a un mois. Le chiot était déjà très attaché au petit garçon et se faisait un devoir de le protéger contre les mouches, les araignées, les serpents… avec l'aide bien entendu de Miki.

Celle-ci pour se venger de l'affront de Sniffle lui envoya un bon coup de patte sur le nez avant de filer à toute vitesse vers le jardin. Le chiot resta hébété, n'en revenant pas de l'audace du truc encore plus petit que lui et se décida alors à partir à sa poursuite, ses pattes encore maladroites glissant sur le parquet.

Harry se retrouvant seul, se leva alors et se mit en quête d'aller voir ce que faisait son grand frère.

Il sortit à son tour dehors et trouva Ethan non loin, dans la petite cours prêt de la serre. Pour un garçon de 7 ans, Ethan était déjà grand. Ses cheveux était d'un brun foncé aux reflets roux, et sa peau bronzé. Il était une réplique exacte de leur père en miniature et portait des petits lunettes rondes pour ajouter à cette ressemblance. La seul différence et que ses cheveux pouvaient être coiffer.

Ethan regardait d'un air concentré une sorte de pyramide qui flottait, orbitant autour de lui. Ses yeux chocolats semblaient incapable de cesser de fixer le jouer. Le jeux du triangle sorcier avait pour but de toucher l'emprunte en forme de main rouge sur le jouet et alors la pyramide explosait en étincelles multicolores sous une pluie de bonbons.

Un jeu à prendre ainsi avec le plus grand sérieux ! (nda : °ce mange de fraises tagadas et des frites° j'adoooooore les sucreries)

C'était son parrain, Remus Lupin, qui lui avait offert hier. Ethan avait eu aujourd'hui la permission 'exceptionnelle' d'y jouer et il avait bien la ferme attention d'en profiter.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, il bondit soudain comme un tigre et frappa de toute ses forces… dans le vide.

Il pesta énergiquement (sa mère n'étant pas présente pour le rouspéter).

Harry éclata de rire et son frère se retourna en sursautant. Le petit frère d'Ethan semblait pouvoir s'approcher de n'importe qui ou quoi, sans se faire remarquer. Aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Son rire à l'étrange sonorité était presque qu'un chuchotement, comme s'il était interdit.

Ethan regarda son frère avec une moue boudeuse, peu content qu'il l'ait vu échoué dans sa tentative.

Harry avait les cheveux noirs et sauvage semblable à leur père et les très beaux yeux en amande avec cette rare perforation verte émeraude de leur mère. Il était petit, même pour son âge et possédait un teint de lys. Il n'existait plus bel enfant au monde avec ses joues un peu roses, ses traits finement ciselés et ses lèvres rouges aux sourires contagieux. Des promesses d'une grande beauté pour plus tard.

Pourtant il était loin d'être parfait . Harry était un petit garçon différent des autres. En effet, il était sourd. Un handicape peu fréquent dans le monde sorcier.

Ethan n'avait pas connaissance de tous les détails, mais avait compris l'ensemble. Lorsqu'il était plus petit, qu'Harry était encore dans le ventre de leur maman et qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des méchants, le mauvais sort avait eu plus de séquelles qu'ils pensaient aux départs sur le nourrisson.

Leur parents s'en étaient rendu compte rapidement et avaient de suite réagis en conséquence. Ils avaient pris une nourrice spécialisée et toute la famille avait dû apprendre le langage des signes.

Ethan était très fier d'être celui qui l'avait appris le plus rapidement et communiqua ainsi très vite avec son petit frère. De tout façon, les deux frères ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

« Ne te moque pas Harry ! »Dit-il à la fois de la manière gestuel et à haute voix. On lui avait expliqué qu'il était important de faire les deux pour que son frère puisse repérer les mots sur les lèvres.

« Je peux essayer ? » La voix d'Harry avait une étrange intonation. Comme si elle sonnait faux. Ce n'était pas désagréable à entendre, juste étrange. Cette dissonance ressemblait un peu à un accent.

Ethan hocha la tête et laissa la place à son frère. La pyramide descendit, s'adaptant à la plus petite taille d'Harry. Fléchissant légèrement les genoux, Harry étrécis ses yeux et fixa comme un prédateur le jouet. Après seulement quelque secondes il sauta et tapa de toute ses forces sur l'emplacement à cet effet.

Alors sous une mini explosion de feu d'artifice un dizaine de petits bonbons tombèrent.

Harry fit un sourire victorieux à son frère qui lui tira la langue.

Mais au moins ils étaient d'accord sur une chose : dévorer le maximum de bonbons avant qu'on leur interdise.

* * *

Lily but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé. Elle releva la tête de la tablette de runes qu'elle déchiffrait pour s'intéresser à l'horloge. Il allait bientôt être l'heure de se préparer et son époux, James ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Elle se demanda ce qu'était en train de faire ces deux petits monstres. Normalement tout devait aller bien, Sally une de leur elfe de maison avait eu pour ordre de surveiller les enfants et de la prévenir si quelque chose de pas normal se passait. Elle serait venu la voir en cas de problèmes.

Comme aujourd'hui Lily avait décidé de travailler chez elle, elle avait laisser ce jour libre aux nourrices de ces deux fils.

Il y avait Anice Morel, dont la famille s'occupait depuis des générations des héritiers Potter, qui était le nourrice surtout d'Ethan et une deuxième nourrice qu'ils avaient engagés pour Harry.

La rouquine devait admettre que la nounou trouvait par Edward était génial. Enfin heureusement tout de même que James avait été là lors des sélections et qu'elle avait eu un droit de véto.

Imelda Parker avait cependant conquis la famille. Ancienne enseignante de l'école aux Etats-Unis de Salem, une école sorcière pour les surdoué, Imelda avait dû prendre pour certaines raisons une retraite prématurée.

Elle était spécialiste pour s'occuper d'une certaine catégorie d'enfant 'handicapé' : sourd, aveugle. Et avait un diplôme en Défense contre les forces du mal avancé.

C'étaient en grande partie elle qui s'occupait de l'éducation d'Harry et expliquait à sa famille les besoins de l'enfant. D'après elle, Harry aurait sa place à Salem et ce n'était pas le genre de femme à faire gratuitement des compliments. Cependant Lily refusait d'envoyer un de ses enfants si loin même pour plus tard.

Si Ethan allait au cours élémentaires moldu du quartier depuis ses 6 ans, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle y mettrait son plus jeune fils.

Elle préférait le savoir à la maison. Harry était beaucoup plus fragile qu'Ethan.

Après avoir rangé ses tablettes, Lily décida d'aller chercher ses deux fils.

Ce soir son beau-père donnait une réception privé et il lui avait demandé d'emmener ses petits enfants. Ainsi la mère voulait qu'ils soient propre et bien habillés . Edward était du genre à demander à un styliste de rhabiller ses enfants si leur tenues ne lui plaisaient pas. Ce à quoi Lily qui choisissait leur vêtement prenait pour une insulte personnel même si elle savait que c'était surtout qu'Edward n'aimait pas beaucoup la mode moldu et voulait ses petits enfants habillés comme de digne sorcier.

Lily descendit les escaliers et alla directement vers le jardin. Par une si belle après-midi ensoleillé elle était sûr de les trouver dehors.

En effet, elle n'eut pas à les chercher longtemps. La femme aux yeux vert sourit d'un air attendris en regardant la petite scène.

Ethan séparait avec sérieux en part équitables des bonbons sous la surveillance attentive d'Harry. Mais attention chacun des deux garçons devait avoir le même nombre de bonbons rouges, bleus…

La rouquine se rappela alors que dans un peu plus de deux heures, ils devaient être partis.

« Mes chéris. » Appela t'elle.

Ethan se retourna. Il toucha l'épaule de son frère et indiqua du doigt leur mère. Harry se tourna à son tour et fit un de ses grands sourires qu'il gardait uniquement que pour certaine personnes. Lily sentit son cœur se réchauffer et une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour l'envahir.

**_Il est temps de prendre votre bains mes amours_** déclara t'elle.

Après avoir rapidement mis les bonbons dans ses poches, Harry courut vers sa mère qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle était toujours étonné de constater à quel point son fils était léger. Elle savait que sa petite taille était dû à sa naissance prématuré mais cela la perturbait toujours un peu et l'inquiété légèrement.

De toute façon ses deux garçons étaient les plus beaux enfants de 5 et 7 ans du monde pensait-elle avec orgueil.

Harry dans les bras de Lily suivit d'Ethan qui mangea discrètement un Croc doudou, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

Edward regarda par dessus son rapport l'homme qui lui faisait face. Amos Diggory du département des créatures magique souriait joyeusement au ministre.

Les Diggory était une illustre vieille famille sorcière, cependant pas avec la même puissance ni glorieuse histoire que celle des trois plus connu, la triade d'Europe les Potter, les Malfoy et les Black. Il y avait aussi d'autre noms de familles réputés comme Dumbledore, mais c'était surtout en Grande Bretagne. Quoique la réputation d'Albus englobe largement le monde magique.

Les Potter possédaient des origines écossaises, irlandaise et bien que ce fut moins connus un de leur ancêtre avait épousé la fille d'une grande famille sorcière japonaise les Mibu avec qui ils conservaient encore des liens et dont ils tenaient leur cheveux noirs en bataille et yeux bruns. Les Malfoy eux avaient des ancêtres français, allemand et de la Rome antique et cela se retrouvait dans leur physique slave : blond, yeux gris et souvent grand. Et enfin les Blacks qui étaient originaire d'Ecosse, d'Espagne et de l'ancienne Grèce ce qui leur donnait ce physique particulier, très brun avec des yeux presque noir parfois tirant sur le bleu foncé. Ce n'était évidemment que des généralités.

Les trois familles avaient été rivaux pendant des siècles. Sauf cette période à cause du nouvel héritier des Black, Sirius changea cela en devenant le meilleur ami de son unique fils et le mariage entre Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy.

Mais si les Black seulement par certain point de vue s'était réconcilié avec les deux familles, cependant on ne verrait jamais les Malfoy et les Potter s'unirent sous une même bannière.

Ce qui s'expliquait par la triade bien que différente aujourd'hui, chacun de ses clans avaient toujours été considéré comme les meneurs de trois parties en Grande Bretagne.

Le clan Potter représentait la branche de la magie blanche avec à leur côté les Dumbledore, Weasley , Diggory, …

Le clan Blacks plutôt neutres, bien qu'avant Sirius ils s'étaient rapprochés de la magie noire. Les familles qui les suivaient étaient les Davies, Rogue, Zabini, …

Et enfin le clan Malfoy connu pour leur intérêt pour la magie noir avec eux, les Parkinson, Macnair, Lestrange…

Cela était su par tous même si personne ne le disait à voix hautes.

Les deux extrêmes, Malfoy et Potter se vouait une haine féroce et était rivaux depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Toute fois, la vérité n'était évidemment sans doute pas aussi sectaire : il y avait toujours des exceptions et bémol… mais, toujours est-il que ça restait proche de la réalité.

Les clans de la triade choisissaient de marier leurs héritiers avec d'autres sorciers, sorcières avec le plus grand soin afin d'augmenter puissance et prestige en s'unissant à une autre famille.

Cependant, encore une fois la chaîne fut brisée par le fils d'Ethan qui épousa une sorcière certes puissante et très belle mais d'origine moldue.

Bien sûr, Edward n'avait rien contre les moldus et ne croyait en aucun cas qu'un sorciers d'origine moldue ne puisse égaler un sang pur, mais les faits étaient là. Le sang magique était plus concentré et plus pur chez les anciennes familles sorcière et celle-ci possédait aussi plus de puissance politique, donc plus d'ascendant sur le monde magique.

Mais il devait avouer qu'un renouvellement avec du sang neuf pouvait être bénéfique.

L'épouse de son fils lui avait donné deux beaux et intelligents garçons même s'il devait surveiller l'éducation qu'elle leur donnait (pas assez 'sorcière' à son goût).

L'aîné était digne de devenir le futur chef du clan, et le second permettrait grâce à une union d'établir des liens avec une autre puissante famille. La beauté d'Harry et le symbole du Beorc qui marqué sa hanche ferait de lui le partie le plus demandé de Grande Bretagne par les autres clans. Il y avait le fait qu'il soit sourd, et ses origines moldues qui auraient pu baisser sa valeur, mais le nom qu'il portait, sa dote, sa puissance prouvée pas le Beorc et son physique rattrapaient largement ses deux détails.

Après tout, Harry devrait épouser un chef de clan pas en devenir un.

Edward avait déjà quelque choix à l'esprit quant au futur potentiel époux du plus jeune. Mais il n'était pas pressé.

Il adorait Harry qui lui rappelait sur bien des points sa défunte épouse dont la beauté avait été légendaire, ainsi que sa puissance magique. Des rumeurs prétendant qu'elle était la descendante de Morgan et Merlin avait même circulé !

Edward ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa femme, assassiné par Voldemort en personne. Et malgré son côté austère et vieux jeu, il était très famille et prêt à tout pour leur bien.

Le bien de la personne pour le bien de la famille, tel était son dogme.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les deux seuls cadres présent sur son bureau. Le premier représentait lui, sa femme et James âgé de 11 ans posant devant leur arbre généalogique, James tirant la langue de temps en temps et l'autre montrait Harry et Ethan se tenant devant le sapin de Noël. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry qui tenait entre ses petites mains une peluche de cerf lui tendant avant de la serrait contre son torse et qui souriait de toutes ses petites dents bien blanche.

Son plus jeune petit-fils avait ce même visage harmonieux que Séraphina, son épouse possédait : en forme de cœur avec les pommettes hautes, de long cils noires et surtout la même bouche et ainsi le même sourire.

Peut être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il avait une légère préférence pour Harry qu'il couvrait de cadeau et réclamait sa compagnie plusieurs fois par semaine.

Avec Ethan, il se montrait plus sévère. Il adorait son petit fils, mais il serait le futur chef de clan et il se devait de devenir fort, vif d'esprit et capable de donner des ordres. Même si Edward était fier de James, il espérait qu'Ethan lui ressemblerait plus.

James deviendrait à sa mort ou s'il devenait incapable de rester à la tête de la famille, le chef de clan et malgré sa confiance pour son fils, Edward s'inquiétait un peu. Son fis était un meneur d'homme sans aucun doute, mais pas de la même manière que son père.

Il était brillant. James avait fait plusieurs stage à Salem l'école où il aurait pu aller si la tradition ne voulait pas que les Potter fassent leur études à Poudlard. Et que le jeune homme en question refuse avec véhémence.

James avait toujours été marginal. Têtu il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et il avait même déclaré lors de son adolescence qu'il ne deviendrait pas chef de clan car ce n'était pas marrant.

Que de souci avec cette personnalité forte.

Cependant comme sa mère, il avait hérité d'un sens aigu de la justice et responsabilité. A la mort de Seraphina il mûrit et accepta son destin à l'unique condition d'épouser la femme de son choix, Lily Evans.

Aujourd'hui chef des aurors, James bien que ne vivant pas dans la demeure ancestral s'occupait brillamment avec son père des affaires de la famille. Cela tout en élaborant des stratégies pour aller contre le groupe de mage noirs dirigés par Voldemort, l'empêchant de prendre le pouvoir.

Bien que depuis 5 ans, Voldemort ait mystérieusement disparus et qu'ils vivaient, quoique toujours sur leur gardes, dans une paix relative.

« Que se passe t 'il mon cher Amos ? » Demanda enfin Edward en reposant son dossier, et posant ses mains sur son grand bureau.

Un feu ne dégageant aucune chaleur crépitait dans la très grande pièce qui donnait sur une belle vue de Londres.

Amos tira sur sa barbe brune, souriant gaiement.

« Oh rien de bien grave. Je voulais juste savoir si à la réception que je donne je peux emmener mon fils Cédric. Marie et moi n'avons pas trouver de garde d'enfant. »

Edward aurait bien voulut que James épouse Marie Duncan devenue Diggory. Il n'avait pas été sans savoir que la jeune femme avait éprouvé des sentiments pour son fils et cela aurait été une union profiteuse pour leur famille. Mais on ne force pas la main à James Potter surtout quand il a pris sa décision.

« Cédric… Il a l'âge d'Ethan, mon petit fils je crois. 7 ans n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Vous être bien au courant monsieur le ministre. »

Edward lui fit un sourire paternel. « Allons pas de cela entre nous Amos. Je te connais depuis que tu es tout petit et ton père était un bon ami à moi. Alors je t'en pris tutoie moi et appelle moi Edward. »

Amos levant le menton fièrement, sourit encore plus joyeusement. « Bien sûr Edward. »

Edward inclina la tête, approbateur. « Mes propres petits enfants seront présent alors bien sûr, tu peux emmener ton fils. Je suis sûr qu'il s'entendra bien avec Ethan. Il y a une garderie prévu pour les enfants. »

« Merci beaucoup, cela m'arrange énormément. Cédric est un enfant calme, tu verras il ne causera aucun souci. »

Edward sourit pensivement. « Je n'en doute pas. As tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre Amos ? »

« Non, c'est tout. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reçus aussi vite Edward. Je sais que tu es un sorcier très occupé. Et bien à ce soir. » Déclara Diggory en se levant de la chaise.

« A ce soir. » Répondit simplement Edward en replongeant dans ses dossiers.

* * *

Harry se pelotonna ravie dans les bras de Sirius, son parrain. Il aimait l'odeur poivré qui émanait de l'homme et sentir sa main ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il regardait le paysage défilé, indifférent aux discussions qui se déroulait dans la voiture.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'essayer de comprendre, mais lire sur les lèvres de profil étaient assez difficile, il ne connaissait pas encore tout les mots en plus et comme il ne voyait pas ses deux parents devant, il n'arrivait qu'à suivre une moitié de conversation.

Alors il se contentait des attentions de son parrain qui prenait toujours soin de s'adresser à lui en face de temps en temps pour lui expliquer plein de chose.

Sirius connaissait plein de truc, comme papa. Même si maman ne semblait pas toujours d'accord avec les histoires de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu foncé.

A côté il y avait Remus en pleine discussion rhétorique avec Ethan sur le sujet « le chocolat au lait est il meilleur que le chocolat blanc ? ».

James conduisait tout en discutant avec son épouse.

Harry était plutôt content. Le soleil se couchait et il n'était même pas au lit pour faire dodo. En plus il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il avait cependant très faim. Il y avait comme des bulles dans son estomac.

Le corps de Sirius se mit à trembler et Harry se tourna pour voir son visage souriant auquel devait s'échapper un rire. Ethan lui avait expliqué que quand les gens montraient cette expression et que le poitrine s'élevait et s'abaisser plus qu'ordinaire, il riait. Cela signifiait que quelque chose d'amusant les avait fait réagir.

Aussi Harry se demanda ce qu'il y avait d'aussi drôle.

**_Tu as faim mon poussin ?_** Demanda Sirus remarquant le trouble de l'enfant.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, se demandant comme Sirius avait deviné alors qu'il ne s'était pas plaint.

_**Ton estomac a parlé pour toi.**_

Sirius pris discrètement un bonbon de sa poche et le donna à Harry qui s'empressa de mettre le caramel dans sa bouche. Après un regard complice entre les deux hors la loi, le petit garçon remercia son parrain avec un bisous sur la joue.

Ensuite il se repelotonna contre l 'homme et reporta son attention au paysage défilant à travers la fenêtre.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à la discussion entre les adultes et les commentaires d'Ethan, restant dans sa petite bulle silencieuse de rêverie attendant qu'ils arrivent chez papi.

* * *

« C'est ça qu'il appelle une petite réception privé ! » Marmonna Lily en voyant la vingtaine de voitures garés dans le parking.

Devant l'entrée un sorcier en costume de pingouin les accueillit et s'empressa de prendre les clés de la voiture pour aller la garer.

James regarda sa jolie femme, amusé. Lily portait une élégante robe à col arrondis montrant la naissance de ses épaules de couleur bronze mettant sa chevelure auburn relevé en un chignon lâche en valeur. La robe moulait le haut de son corps montrant sa taille fine , le dos était lacé et les manches trois quart s'ouvraient sur un ou deux bracelets en or. Le bas étaient coupé à la façon d'une longue jupe partant en arrière comme une petite traîne.

L'époux pensa dans son fort intérieur que pour quelqu'un qui s'attendait à une 'petite' réception, Lily avait fourni de grands efforts vestimentaire. Il n'était pas non plus dupe que c'était surtout dû à son père qui n'aurait pas hésité à critiqué sa tenue et celle de ses petits enfants.

Ainsi Ethan portait une robe sorcier rouge brodé d'arabesque dorés et ses cheveux était coiffé. Il avait même une petit broche sur la poitrine montrant le blason des Potter. Harry lui portait une robe sorcière vert émeraude avec un col mao et qui avait des boutons de manchettes en argent, sur sa poitrine brillait la même broche d'Ethan. Heureusement là, Lily avait abandonné toute tentative de coiffer correctement le petit garçon dont les cheveux noir comme ceux de son père étaient indomptable.

Si Remus avait mis une robe sorcier noir, sobre et chic, Sirius lui avait mis un costume moldu élégant noir avec une chemise. Il avait déboutonné les premier boutons de sa chemise et tenait la taille de son mari, Remus qui souriait amusé par le manège du brun (Sirius à chaque réception d'Edward prenait soin de venir habillé comme un moldu).

James s'était habillé dans une tenus mélangeant style sorcier et moldu. Il portait ainsi une sorte de très longue veste bordeaux un chemise en soie noire et un pantalon noir qui mettait en valeur son corps musculeux.

Harry dans les bras de son père cette fois, le petit groupe entra dans le grand hall ou circulait de sorciers et sorcières portant des plateaux avec des cocktails, apéritifs…

Edward arriva à grand pas, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noir. Les cheveux de l'hommes devenues gris et blanc aux pattes étaient coiffé élégamment bien que toujours un peu en bataille, son visage rectangulaire était encore peu marqué et son bouc parfaitement taillé.

Lily avait toujours pensé assez sournoisement, elle l'avouait, qu'il ressemblait à un de ces illusionniste moldus et qu'il aurait sa place dans un cabaret. (nda : LILY on se moque pas du style des persos donné par l'auteur !)

Le visage du ministre se fendit d'un grand sourire quand Harry se tortilla pour descendre des bras de son père, et une fois posé au sol couru vers lui. Il se mit à genoux et reçut de plein fouet la torpille brune.

« Harry ! » S'indigna sa mère. Lily voulut s'avancer afin de disputer son jeune fils de façon qu'il la voit mais son beau père leva une main qui la stoppa net.

« Laissez Elisabeth. » Déclara Edward de sa voix grave et forte. Il serra le petit garçon contre son torse et sans difficulté le souleva et continua sa marche vers sa famille.

La femme rousse était déjà en rogne. Seul Edward l'appelait par son nom entier et arriver d'un geste d'apparence anodin à l'agacer.

Tenant Harry d'un bras il serra la main des trois adultes et celle d'Ethan qui se faisait plus silencieux. Le petit garçon aimait son grand-père mais il était sévère avec lui. Si lui aurait couru pour l'accueillir on lui aurait fait la leçon. Seul Harry semblait avoir grâce aux yeux Edward. L'enfant sentit une pincement de jalousie pour son jeune frère qu'il étouffa vite honteusement.

Harry n'était pas responsable du comportement d'Edward.

Le ministre leva les yeux aux ciel devant la tenue de son fils et son meilleur ami. Mais habitué à la provocation des deux hommes il ne prit pas la peine de faire part de sa désapprobation. Au moins Harry et Ethan était convenablement habillé.

« J'ai prévue une garderie pour les enfants. » Dit-il

« Très bien, je vais les y mettre… »

« Pas la peine Elisabeth. Je m'en occupe. James conduit ta femme et tes amis à la salle de réception et occupe toi des invîtés. Je reviens. »

Harry qui n'avait pas compris regarda son frère.

**_Grand-père va nous emmener dans la garderie. _**Expliqua t'il.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête reconnaissant en souriant chaleureusement à son frère.

Après que les parents les aient embrassés et recommandés de se montrer sage, ils partirent chacun dans des directions différentes.

Edward conduisit ses petits-enfants dans une salle de jeu aménagé pour la soirée en une garderie. Deux sorcières et un sorcier s'occupait des enfants sorciers déposés. La salle était composé d'un coin télévision, un autre isolé pour la sieste, un avec toute sortes de jeux, un avec des tables sur lesquels on trouvait des crayons de couleurs, feutre et feuilles et enfin une petite cuisine. Il y avait déjà quelques enfants tous de la tranche d'âge d'Harry et Ethan à peu près.

Leur grand père mena Ethan et Harry vers une sorcière assez âgés coiffés d'un carré élégant et habillé d'une robe bleu. Elle souriait au Ministre qu'elle accueillit avec beaucoup de politesse et Ethan rigola en voyant les deux autres sorciers derrière lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bonsoir Rose, voici mes deux petits enfants. » Dit Edward en déposant Harry par terre qui intimidé et pas habitué au contact d'étranger, se réfugia derrière son frère.

« Ils sont tout à fait charmant, monsieur le ministre. » Déclara mielleusement la dénommé Rose.

Les yeux gris foncé d'Edward prirent une teinte métallique. « Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon plus jeune, Harry. Faites-y particulièrement attention. »

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans les paroles du seigneur Potter et son ton avait été parfaitement calme, cependant aucun des adultes douta que s'il arrivait quelque chose au petit garçon les conséquences seraient lourdes. Surtout pour eux.

Harry ne faisait plus attention à son grand père qui faisait ses dernières recommandations aux trois gardes d'enfant. Il regardait avec curiosité les autres enfants courant partout dans la pièce, semblant beaucoup s'amuser.

C'était la première fois qu'il était en contact avec d'autres enfants.

Il était arrivé à son frère d'inviter des copains de l'école mais dans ce cas, il partait souvent de la maison en compagnie d'Imelda se promener dans le parc afin de laisser Ethan tranquille.

Il ignorait comment se faire des amis et il n'osait pas demander à son frère des conseils. Alors tenant fermement la manche d'Ethan il resta à côté de lui

Son grand-père revint vers eux. Il se mit à genoux en face d'eux et leur fit un de ses rares sourires.

**_Je vais vous laisser les enfants, soyez bien sag_e. **Il regarda l'aîné avec sérieux et posa une main sur son épaule.« Veille bien sur ton petit frère. »

Ethan hocha solennellement la tête.

Satisfait, après avoir passé une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, Edward sortit rejoindre sa fête laissant ses deux enfants seul dans la garderie.

Harry aurait préféré à ce moment repartir avec son grand-père rejoindre ses parents. Ethan sourit, comprenant l'air inquiet de son petit frère.

**_Tu as faim ?_** Demanda t'il.

Le petit brun fit oui de la tête.

Alors Ethan le prit par la main et le guida vers le sorcier qui semblait être le plus jeune présent. Dans les 17 ans environs. Ses cheveux étaient presque aussi rouge que ceux de leur mère et ils étaient long coiffé en catogan, ses yeux bleus étaient rieurs et son visage constellés de tâches de rousseur. Plutôt grand, il portait un simple t-shirt et jean et avait l'air plutôt cool.

« Bonsoir Bill. » Salua Ethan.

« Eh, Ethan ! Salut. » Fit le rouquin joyeusement en se penchant pour lui serrer la main. Il regarda avec un sourire amusé la petite tête brune qui l'observait calé contre son frère du coin de l'œil.

S'agenouillant, Bill se positionna en face et en articulant pas trop vite il s'adressa à Harry. « Alors c'est toi le petit frère dont nous a tant parlé Ethan. Bonjour Harry je m'appelle Bill Weasley et je connais ton grand frère car il est ami avec mes petits frères. »

Souriant timidement, le brun le salua de la main.

« Ils sont là George et Fred ? » Demanda Ethan.

« Oui, attend je vais les cherche si tu veux. »

« Non, c'est bon. Merci Bill. Harry a faim, tu peux rester avec lui pendant que je vais les chercher ?»

« Pas de problème. »

Ethan se tourna vers son frère qui avait compris un peu et n'aimait pas l'idée de se séparer de son grand frère.

_**Je vais chercher mes amis, et on revient tous les trois pour jouer avec toi. D'accord ? **_

Rassuré qu'Ethan ne l'abandonne pas, Harry inclina la tête.

Il regarda son frère partir l'air inquiet quand il se sentit être surélever du sol. Il se retrouva dans les bras de Bill qui lui sourit en riant.

« Tu es aussi léger qu'une plume gamin ! Tu as grand besoin de gâteaux aux chocolats ! »

Riant Harry se laissa transporter jusqu'à une petite table où Bill l'installa. Il y avait d'autres enfants qui mangeaient ou coloriés des cahiers de dessins. Le petit brun se retrouva à côté d'une fillette chinoise d'à peu près son âge et d'un autre garçon mignon aux yeux gris qui devait plutôt être de l'âge de son frère.

Harry leva la tête vers Bill.

« Je vais juste à côté, à la cuisine. » Dit il en la montrant du doigt. « Je te rapporte un verre de lait et du gâteau au chocolat et je reviens tout de suite. »

Ainsi Harry se retrouva seul en compagnie des autres enfants. Ils se sentaient perdus et très mal à l'aise. Il se fit tout petit espérant que personne ne ferait attention à lui.

Un main se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers la petite fille chinoise.

« Je m'appelle Cho, et toi ? »

Harry rougit et répondit doucement : « Harry. »

Le problème et que s'il parlait parfaitement le langage des signes, il avait encore du mal parfois à lire sur les lèvres les phrases. Surtout quand il était intimidé.

« J'ai six ans, je sais écrire et lire. » Déclara t'elle en levant le menton.

«…J'ai cinq ans … »

La fillette le regarda avec des grand yeux. « Pourquoi tu parles bizarre ? »

Harry ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir. Il la regarda perturbé ayant envie de s'enfouir dans un trou de sourie.

« Je comprend pas. »

Cho éclata alors de rire. « Tu ne parles pas bien ! » Dit elle en le montrant du doigt entre deux rires.

Harry rougit de honte.

Il avait toujours su être différent, mais entre prendre conscience de différence et le savoir c'était autre chose. Et là il s'en rendit vraiment compte et il détesta cela. Il sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux et il avait envie de retrouver sa mère. Ne voulant pas rester avec la fille qui se moquait et de lui et était en train d'en parler aux autres qui le regardaient à présent avec curiosité, il se leva de sa chaise et couru vers la porte de sortie.

Il l'ouvrit, se faufila et partit de la garderie avec la ferme attention de retrouver ses parents et ne plus revenir dans cette horrible endroit.

* * *

Bill fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Harry n'était plus sur sa chaise. Il regarda autour de lui et tenta de l'apercevoir. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui devait avoir à peu prêt son âge, vint vers lui.

« Bill, j'en peux plus ! ça fait cinq fois que la petite Marta me vomit dessus et…. »

« Tonks, tiens moi ça. » Dit Bill en lui mettant dans les mains l'assiette et le verre qu'il avait apporté sans faire attention à ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille.

Bill partit en quête d'Harry mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas, qu'il se retrouva devant Ethan en compagnie des jumeaux.

« Où est Harry ? »

Bill blanchit. « Il n'est pas avec toi ? »

Ethan devint à son tour très pâle. « Je …je… tu m'avais dit que tu resterais avec lui ! »

« Oui, mais j'ai une vingtaine d'enfants à m'occuper Ethan. Je l'ai laissé assis là et je suis juste partie lui chercher de quoi manger. J'ai dû en route aller voir quelques autres enfants mais je suis revenus le plus rapidement possible. »

Un garçon aux yeux gris, se leva. « C'est à cause d'elle. » Dit-il en indiquant du doigt Cho. « Elle s'est moqué de ta petite soeur . »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Mentit la petite fille.

« Petite sœur ? » S'étonna.

« La jolie petite fille aux yeux vert et aux cheveux courts noires . »

« C'est un garçon, c'est mon frère ! » S'exclama Ethan . Il jeta un regard furieux à l'autre petite fille ensuite. « Qu'as tu fait à mon frère ? »

« Je… rien… c'est pas ma faute s'il parle pas bien. »

Ethan s'enflamma et s'avança menaçant vers la fillette qui se mit à pleurer.

« C'est bon Ethan. Cho, ta mère sera prévenue. Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des autres enfants à cause de leur différence. Maintenant tu files au coin avant que je te donne une fessé. »

Cho s'empressa d'obéir plus inquiet par le regard d'Ethan que la menace de fessé de Bill.

« Cédric, tu sais où est parti Harry ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il se leva et montra du doigt la sortie.

« Merde. » Pesta Bill.

« BILLIUS WEASLEY ! Pas de grossièreté devant les enfants ! » Gronda Rose en s'approchant, attiré par la scène.

Voyant leur tête, elle commença à s'inquiéter. « Que se passe t'il ? »

« Harry s'est sauvé. » Répondit un des jumeaux.

« Dommage qu'il ne nous ait pas entendu, on aurait explorer les pièces avec lui. » Renchérit l'autre.

Aux regards qu'on leur lança, ils préférèrent judicieusement ne rien ajouter.

La fille aux cheveux violet, revint et fut vite mise au courant de la situation par Bill. Rose semblait trop choqué et paralysé pour faire quoique se soit.

« C'est terrible… monsieur le ministre m'avait fait confiance… moi sa plus fidèle secrétaire…. (nda : et elle peut même participer à la réception , tss tsss)… il va me renvoyer… me … » Répétait-elle sans arrêt.

« Oh, taisez-vous. » S'énerva Tonks.

Rose parut scandalisé du ton employé par sa cadette.

« Bien, Ethan je suppose que tu connais le manoir où au moins les endroits où on peut trouver ton frère ? »

Ethan inclina la tête.

« Très bien. Bill, Fred, George, Cédric et Ethan vous partez à la recherche du gosse, pendant que je vais prévenir ses parents et que Rose reste à surveiller les enfants. »

« TOUTE SEULE . » Glapit-elle d'un ton aigu.

Mais tout le monde, exécutant les ordres de la futur auror, était déjà parti laissant la pauvre Rose seule face à tous les gosses.

* * *

« Harrryyyyyy…. ! »

Fred leva les yeux aux ciels.

« T'es con George, comment veux tu qu'il nous entende ! Il est sourd. »

« Fred où as tu appris un tel langage ? » Demanda Bill avec un air sévère.

« Oh, bien on a dut **t'en**tendre… »

« … utiliser ce mot…. »

« … une bonne centaine de fois. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux aux ciels tandis que Cédric sourit amusé.

Ethan était trop préoccupé pour rire lui. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens. Cherchant un endroit où aurait put aller son frère. Mais il y avait tant de pièces dans ce manoir. Il était très inquiet et espérait que rien de grave ne ui était arrivé.

« Allons voir au salon de l'aquarium. » Proposa t'il. Il était toujours très pâle. Il se mit à courut suivit des autres et après avoir tourné plusieurs fois, ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

« C'est un vrai labyrinthe chez ton vieux ! » Souffla George.

Ethan ouvrit la porte et soupira de déception en ne trouvant aucune trace d'Harry . Il chercha derrière les canapés, ouvris des placards, contourna les aquariums sans faire attention aux poissons exotiques qui émerveillaient tant son petit frère quand il venait, en vain.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Bill posa une main réconfortante.

« Je suis sûr que nous allons le trouver. Allez, où aimes aller ton frère d'habitude ? »

Ethan fronça pensivement les sourcils.

« Je sais ! » Déclara t'il son visage s'éclairant.

* * *

_Allez Tonks, tu veux devenir auror… Tu peux affronter des parents ! Tu le peux ! _

Elle s'avança alors vers le couple qui parlait avec animation avec Alice et Franck Londubat. Elle avait opté pour une coupe de cheveux plus classique afin de circuler plus discrètement. Si elle tombait sur le ministre, ils étaient mal.

« Monsieur, et madame Potter. » Salua t'elle.

Les deux adultes la regardèrent avec surprise. En jean et t-shirt pour une réception, cela devait faire un peu tâche.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais vous parler… à l'écart. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, alors que le visage aimable de James devint grave, rappelant ainsi celui du ministre et faisant déglutir Tonks.

_Auror, tu es une futur auror… tu peux les affronter…_

* * *

« Madame j'ai faim »

« Madame je veux faire pipi. »

« Madame il m'a tiré les cheveux. »

« Madame il m'a prit mon feutre. »

« Madame elle fait rien que m'embêter. »

« Madame je dois encore rester au coin ? »

« Madame je me suis fait pipi dessus ! »

« Madame je me sens pas bien… je vais vo…. Beuuuurk »

_Au secours ! Je vais devenir folle_

* * *

« QUOI ? »

« Je, … Bill avec votre fils aîné sont parti à sa recherche et….. » Expliqua lamentablement la pauvre Tonks. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas plutôt dut envoyer Rose et rester avec les nains de jardins.

Lily Potter était impressionnante quand elle était en colère. Ses yeux verts lançaient des lueurs à faire fondre l'acier et elle semblait prête à tuer quelqu'un. La colère froide qui animait James Potter était extrêmement inquiétante.

Tonks, regretta qu'au lieu de ce bureau à l'écart de tout le monde qu'ils ne soient pas rester dans un lieu public où elle ne risquait pas de se faire exploser.

Lily allait dire quelque chose, puis s'abstint. Elle souffla, et se tourna en direction de la sortie décidé à aller demander aux elfes de maison de retrouver son petit garçon . James partit rapidement à sa suite.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Ethan qui portait son petit frère endormit sur son dos, accompagné de Bill Weasley et trois autres enfants.

Lily soupira de soulagement, et se précipita vers ses deux fils. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras. Le petit garçon papillonna des yeux et se cala contre sa mère avant de se rendormir.

« Il était dans la placard sous l'escalier. » Expliqua Ethan.

James hocha la tête et passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils. « C'est très bien Ethan, tu as bien rempli ton rôle de grand frère. »

Ethan ne répondit rien. Il n'aurait pas dut laisser tout seul son petit frère pensait-il.

« Je pense que tout le monde conviendra si on rentre maintenant. Pas d'objection ? Ok, je vais prévenir mon père et chercher Sirius et Rémus. »

James avant de sortir du bureau, serra la main à Bill et des trois autres enfants. « Merci de vous êtes occupés mon fils. » Il se tourna vers Tonks. « Et toi, d'avoir eu le courage de nous prévenir. Tu es la digne fille de ta mère . »

Tonks sourit.

« Je ne dirais rien à mon père de cet accident, aussi pas d'inquiétude. Vous pouvez retournez à la garderie. » Déclama généreusement James, leur sauvant ainsi la mise.

Après avoir dit au revoir, Tonks, Bill et les trois autres enfants partirent.

« Tu crois que Rose à survécut? » Demanda Bill.

« Avec un peu de chance… » répondit Fred

« … non. » Finit George.

**Fin de chapitre**

* * *

A propose de ce chapitre :

Je vous vois venir : « nous voulons Draco ! »… dsl, il n'apparaîtra pas avant quelques chapitre. Mais je suis sûr que vous l'adorerez ! (du moins, je l'espère). Et son apparition prévu et écrite, la première rencontre vous plairont (encore une fois, je l'espère)

Ce chapter is important (yes, je peux parler l'anglais…. vous vous en fichez? Mais… ToT) parce que il nous montre le premier contact d'Harry avec les autres, et comme vous le voyez cela ne s'est pas spécialement bien passé. Cela n'a rien n'anodin, car déjà à cause de sa cécité il était isolé, à partir de là il s'isolera en plus de lui même. Comprenez, ses parents, son frère, sa famille ne l'ont jamais traité où du moins devant lui comme s'il était différent. Il ne savait pas que quand il parlait ce n'était pas comme tout le monde (vous avez déjà entendu un sourd parlé ? dc vous devez avoir une petite idée). Comme je l'ai dit, dans ce chapitre Harry prend vraiment conscience qu'il est différent.

Et ça, pour un gamin 5 ans, c'est dure à encaisser.

Maintenant il y a quelques infos, des noms, des persos apparus dans ce chap, plein de petites choses … important pour les intrigues héhé

Maintenant donnez moi votre opinion, remarques, critique, louange, refléxion, prévisions…. avec une petite review.

Merci et gros bisous tlm.

Bluemoon54 (ni fille, ni garçon juste un truc assessué pour ceux qui se demander)


	3. chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Pour commencer désolé pour le retard, entre mes devoirs et le non accès comme je veux à internet, je ne pouvais pas avancer super vite. Malgré tout j'ai pu me balader sur ffnet pour une fois et grâce à ma petite clé usb j'ai pu découvrir plein de fics qui sont simplement génial. Je suis dsl de ne pas laisser de rev à tant de bons auteurs et je promets d'essayer. Je sais à quel point cela encourage et fait plaisir.

Maintenant j'ai vu que certains d'entre vous (comme toi, ma chère Tobby) s'inquiète. 3 Fics commencer et aucune semble être proche d'être terminé.

Laissez moi vous rassurer.

La fin de toutes ses fics est déjà écrite. Je ne dis pas que tous les chap sont écrit, seulement j'ai déjà la fin est je dois y arriver lol. (héhé je vois vos regards brillants, mais je ne vous dirais rien du tout sur la fin mwahahaha)

Ensuite, j'ai bien avancé. Tout est sur papier c'est le seul problème.

Maintenant pour les updates, je vais y aller fic par fic. C'est-à-dire, là j'ai mis un chap pour **Lis sur mes lèvres**, le prochain updater sera pour **La créature oubliée **et enfin **Harry est les Malfoys. **

Et pour finir le nombre de chap.

Pour **la créature oubliée** : c la plus longue. Il y en aura bien 40 environ. (moi j'en ai 15 écrit dont la fin)

**Lis sur mes lèvres : **Une trentaine de chap dont une dizaine sont écrits.

**Harry et les Malfoys : **Pratiquement entièrement écrite, bien que je n'ai pas réellement décidé du découpage. Disons entre 10 et 20.

Voilà, vous savez tout. Merci beaucoup de votre soutient et Bonne lecture.

Bluemoon54

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_« En gras et en italique les personnages parlent le langage des signes. »_**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Prophétie **

**Près-Au-Lard, dans une chambre du bar de la Tête Au Sanglier.**

Albus regarda par-dessus ses lunettes demi lune la jeune femme qui se présentait pour le poste de professeur de Divination. Un cours qu'il pensait supprimer à défaut de trouver quelqu'un de compétent.

Cependant Sibylle Trelawney se trouvait être l'arrière petite fille d'une célèbre voyante et la curiosité ainsi qu'un certain intérêt, il fallait l'avouer, l'avaient pousser à la rencontrer.

La vérité était pourtant des plus décevante. La jeune femme emmitouflée dans des châles pelucheux où ressortaient deux hublot qui lui faisait des yeux de grenouille et des cheveux brun terne coiffés en chignon échevelé, malgré ce qu'elle se plaisait à croire, ne semblait pas avoir le moindre don dans ce domaine. Ou bien elle cachait peut être un troisième œil sous un de ses châles.

Elle lui avait tiré le tarot, lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et dans une boule de cristal, trois méthodes basique, pour ne lui raconter qu'un tissu d'ânerie nébuleux.

Son parfum préféré serait le gingembre alors que ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était un adepte émérite de tout ce qui était au goût citron.

Il aurait une amoureuse secrète au sein de Poudlard qui aurait des yeux rubis et de la moustache et errerait dans le château. La description correspondait parfaitement à Miss Teigne, mais il doutait avoir une relation avec cet horrible chat un jour. Il était certes excentrique mais pas à ce point.

Il ne croyait pas non plus que Cornélius Fudge puisse devenir ministre. Avec un tel incompétent se serait un désastre, et surtout qu'Edward Potter occupait brillamment le poste et était aimé et respecté.

En définitive, il salua la jeune femme et aller se retirer quand, il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte qu'une voix caverneuse le stoppa dans le geste.

« _Il est arrivé. »_

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Les yeux de Sibylle avaient roulés derrières leurs orbites, et tout ses muscles s'étaient tendus. Une aura mystique et ancienne semblait soudain l'entourer.

_Serait-ce … ?_

_« La roues des saisons a tournés neuf fois depuis son arrivé prématuré à la mort du septième mois. Lui seul peut venir à bout du seigneur des ténèbres qui l'a touché sans savoir de son pouvoir. »_

Lentement Albus retourna s'asseoir en face de la femme dont les yeux entièrement blancs le fixèrent. Le message lui était adressé, aucun doute. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Cela faisait des heures que Trelawney l'avait bassiné d'idiotie !

_« Il possède la beauté des anges, le courage du lion et la fragilité de la porcelaine. Il est à la fois le promis silencieux de ténèbres et le cœur palpitant du dragon. S'il choisit le dragon, les ténèbres seront vaincues. Mais s'il unit au lord noir, alors les ténèbres se répandront et que le ciel est pitié de vos âmes…Il est arrivé »_

Un grincement fit sursauter le directeur de Poudlard qui se retourna. Il vit alors une main disparaître.

Affolé qu'un des palpeurs de Voldemort ait plus entendre, il se leva et ouvrit précipitamment la porte ; mais il ne pu que voir de dos un homme de grande taille, brun, transplaner.

Albus revint dans la salle énervé et dépité de ne pas s'être aperçut qu'on les espionner.

Il vit les yeux de Sibylle papillonner avant de revenir à la normale.

La jeune femme leva son visage vers lui et regarda avec étonnement Albus. Elle se redressa cherchant à bien paraître, et demanda :

« L'entretient est-il terminé monsieur le directeur ? »

Dumbledore passa une main sur sa barbe, perplexe. « Oui, il l'est. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez … _prédit _? »

Trelawney sembla surprise. « Bien sûr que oui. Il est clair à mon troisième œil que votre couleur préférée est orange melon. »

_A vrai dire, c'est le jaune citron._

Ainsi, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir quand les esprits parlaient par sa bouche. Sans doute une bonne chose.

Son don n'était pas réellement celui de seconde vue. Seule, Sibylle était incapable de décrypter les signes ou lire les lignes du destin. Elle était une prophétesse, un don encore beaucoup plus rare.

« Et bien ma chère, j'ai été fort impressionné par votre… don. Je tiens à ce que vous vous installiez à Poudlard dès ce soir. Vous enseignerez la divination à partir septembre, j'espère que vous avez préparé vos cours. »

« Bien sûr, puisque je savais que vous m'engageriez ! » Déclara t'elle satisfaite mais surtout très soulagé.

Elle s'était installée à Londres en tant que voyante professionnelle, mais étrangement cela n'avait pas marché et elle s'était retrouvée à la rue. Ce poste était tombé pile poil au bon moment !

Cela devait être le destin.

oooOOOooOOOooOOOooo

**Au Ministère, deux semaines plus tard.**

Imelda n'était pas le genre de femme qu'on pouvait forcer à faire quoique se soit.

Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais possédait quelque chose de beaucoup mieux que cela. Une aura troublante qui imposait le respect.

Son visage était de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas. Un nez en bec d'aigle, un front et des pommettes hautes, des traits anguleux et surtout des yeux bridés aux pupilles violette assez déconcertantes. Ses cheveux étaient une lourde masse brune presque noir qui tombait avec élégance sur ses épaules. Grande et athlétique, elle devait dépasser le mètre 80.

Elle marchait à pas rapide et fort, dans sa robe bleue outre-mer cintré à la taille qui révélait une silhouette avantageuse. Elle traversait le ministère sans que personne n'ose lui barrer la route. Les employés et stagiaires reculaient même devant elle.

C'était aussi parce que les employés avaient entendu un jour ou l'autre, la façon implacable et rude avec laquelle elle pouvait rembarrer quelqu'un si celui-ci lui faisait perdre son temps. Et les stagiaires devant telle assurance, la prenaient pour une personnalité importante.

Qui se douterait qu'elle était en fait une nurse.

Imelda arriva ainsi sans problème à destination.

Elle passa par le bureau de la secrétaire du premier ministre, Rose Fish, qui lui jeta un regard haineux. Alors que Rose se levait, elle n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir la bouche tandis qu'Imelda entra dans le bureau d'Edward sans lui accorder plus d'importance qu'à une punaise sous sa chaussure.

Edward était au téléphone. Habillé d'une élégante longue veste de couleur pourpre, adossé contre son siège. En voyant Imelda, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Elle obtempéra, et croisa les jambes, ses mains tapotant légèrement les accoudoirs de son siège. Elle arqua un sourcil quand elle entendit Edward prononcer le nom Diggory, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau en chêne, et sourit légèrement en regardant les cadres de photo. Un troisième avait été ajouté : on n'y voyait Harry soufflant les bougies de son neuvième anniversaire fêté il y a moins d'un mois au manoir principal de la famille Potter.

Plus l'enfant grandissait, plus sa beauté semblait s'accroître. Si bien, que venant d'une famille des plus célèbres de Grande Bretagne, petit fils du ministre et fils du chef des aurors, les journalistes s'étaient vite intéressait à lui. Edward avait dû interdire la diffusion de photo de ses petits-enfants. Cependant, le mal avait été fait et bientôt un nombre impressionnant de demande en mariage de grande famille du monde entiers avaient été envoyé aux Potter pour Harry. Et cela avait commencé quand le garçon avait à peine atteint l'âge de sept ans.

Ethan aussi, en avait reçu. Mais c'était de façon plus normale pour un garçon aîné d'une famille prestigieuse de sang pur.

Avec Harry cela prenait des proportions gigantesques et grotesques. Si bien que pour s'assurer de sa sécurité on évitait de trop le sortir des propriétés de la famille.

Et si Ethan ferait cette année sa rentrée en Poudlard, Harry semblait condamner à recevoir des cours à la maison, avec des tuteurs. Une décision exagérée et ridicule de l'avis d'Imelda, la nourrice du jeune homme en question.

C'était la raison principale de sa visite impromptue au ministre.

Celui-ci raccrocha enfin. Il se cala contre son siège et scruta la nourrice de ses yeux calmes et calculateurs. Il devinait sans peine la raison de la présence d'Imelda dans son bureau, mais décida de jouer à celui qui ne sait pas.

« Et bien Imelda, ma chère, que me vaut cette visite surprise. Je sais que ma belle-fille vous a libéré pour la journée, je ne pensais pas que vous utiliseriez se temps libre pour venir me voir. Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous passer de moi ? » Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Imelda pas dupe, répondit d'une voix posée mais ferme. « Je vous assure, Edward, que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. »

« Vous m'en voyez chagriné. »

« Désolé de vous décevoir. »

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire témoignage d'une certaine complicité.

Il était étrange que ces deux là se vouvoie, pour la simple est bonne raison qu'ils étaient amants. Sans doute était-ce une façon de garder une certaine distance malgré qu'ils soient intimes. Tout deux avaient perdu l'amour de leur vie. Ils avaient trouvé dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre un réconfort et un soutient, unis par une même souffrance. Ils éprouvaient pour chacun de tendres sentiments mais en même temps ils étaient conscients de ne pas être vraiment amoureux. Leur relation ainsi, les satisfaisait parfaitement.

« Je suis venu pour parler d'Harry. »

Edward mima la surprise. « Ne me dite pas qu'il vous cause du souci ! »

Imelda roula des yeux. « Bien sûr que non, et vous savez le très bien. Harry est adorable. Un mélange de douceur, de gentillesse et il est doté d'une volonté inébranlable. Vous pouvez être fier de lui. »

« Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. » Dit-il pensivement en jetant un coup d'œil à la photo de son petit fils. « Il ressemble de plus en plus à sa grand-mère. »

« C'est vrai que ses points communs avec Seraphina son nombreux. »Ajouta t'elle doucement. « Cependant je m'inquiète pour lui. Cet enfant est bien trop timide et réservé pour son âge. »

Et c'était un euphémisme. Cette façon « d'enfermer » Harry, le séparer du monde, ne faisait qu'augmenter son malaise avec autrui et il avait développé une certaine acarophobie. Il risquait de devenir misanthrope vu le chemin que cela prenait.

« C'est vrai. Harry est très fragile, et il a besoin d'être protéger. » Déclara le ministre.

« Edward, je ne dis pas que c'est faux, mais au point de ne pas l'envoyer à Poudlard ? Son handicape l'exclu d'une certaine façon déjà, pourquoi flatter cela en le gardant dans un lieux isolé et secret ? Vous ne lui rendrez pas service en faisant cela ! »

« Peut être. Imelda le fait est que James, Elisabeth et moi en avons discuté et croyez bien que nous n'avons pas pris cette décision à la légère. Nous avons jugé que le mieux pour lui était de resté au près de sa famille, à l'abri. Comprenez que cette excitation qui tourne autour d'Harry ne peut que le faire souffrir. «

« Mais c'est ainsi que _vous _allez le faire souffrir. L'isoler comme cela ce n'est pas sain. Harry doit vivre avec les autres, faire des expériences, prendre quelques coups peut être, mais vivre ! Bon sang, il est sourd, pas incapable ou idiot ! Et il ne sera pas seul. On sera là, ses parents, vous, son grand frère, son parrain, Lupin... »

Edward soupira et se frotta les tempes. « Je sais à quoi vous pensez Imelda. »

« Salem est une excellente école. Il y sera bien et les professeurs sont formés pour ce genre d'enfants. Il se sentira plus à l'aise avec d'autres gosses un peu comme lui et fréquentera d'autres enfants non handicapé tout en recevant des cours de grandes qualités. Se sera enrichissant pour Harry, aussi bien humainement, qu'intellectuellement. J'en ai déjà parlé à James et Lili est il n'y a pas une quinzaine de jours ils étaient d'accord d'au moins l'envoyé dans des stages là bas. Quand ils ont subitement changé d'avis. » Discourut la nourrice en jetant un regard intense à Edward. Cependant le ton de voix employé sonnait plus comme une constatation qu'à une accusation.

Le ministre demeura silencieux. Il y avait à peine quinze jour il aurait été d'accord à un certain degré. Il aurait voulut envoyer Harry à Poudlard qui, quoi qu'en pense Imelda est aussi une très bonne école. Mais d'autres facteurs étaient à prendre en compte à présent.

La sécurité des siens avant tout.

La sûreté de son petit fils par-dessus tout.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Imelda, cela reste encore moi le chef du clan Potter. Et j'agis toujours pour le bien de l'ensemble de la famille. J'apprécie vos conseils et de toute façon il reste encore deux ans avant qu'Harry rentre au collège. Nous avons ainsi tout le temps de peser la question. J'y réfléchirai, c'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre. Maintenant, je dois me rendre à une réunion importante. Ce fut un plaisir. A bientôt j'espère. »

Il mit des dossiers dans une petite valise noire et brillante ne faisant plus attention à la sorcière.

Imelda cacha difficilement son agacement. Edward était très fort pour élucider les problèmes posés. C'était aussi un homme d'action et s'il ne donnait pas son accord pratiquement de suite, on pouvait être sur qu'il ne le donnerait sans doute jamais.

En conclusion elle le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas douter qu'il venait, de façon élégante bien sûr, de l'envoyer paître.

oooOOOooOOOooOOOooo

**En même temps, Chemin de Traverse**

« Cessez de gigotez, monsieur Potter ! » S'impatienta madame Guipure. La couturière plissa son nez agacé alors qu'elle allongeait une manche de la robe de sorcier de son client.

« Et bien mon fils, on a la bougeotte ? » Plaisanta James surveillé du coin de l'œil par sa femme pour qu'il ne se sauve pas. Une fâcheuse habitude qu'avait son époux quand ils devaient aller chez la couturière.

Ethan fit une grimace comique à son père tandis que la sorcière essayait de bien placer sa tenue sur ses épaules. Le garçon avait bien grandit. Il était en train de devenir un beau jeune homme bien bâtit. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, jusqu'à sa façon de sourire et de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Mon chéri, tiens toi tranquille. Tu empêches Madame Guipure de faire son travail. » Sermonna Lili.

Harry assit entre ses deux parents observaient son frère avec une expression indéchiffrable. Du haut de ses neuf ans, il était petit et menue et ressemblait davantage à une fille qu'à un garçon pour son plus grand malheur. On le comparait sans cesse à une poupée de porcelaine, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

**_« Tu ne trouves pas que cette femme est pire qu'un hypogriffe constipé ? » _**Lui dit Ethan discrètement.

Harry pouffa entre ses doigts alors que James éclata bruyamment de rire. Lili regarda ses hommes avec désapprobation tout en essayant d'empêcher sur ses lèvres de se former un sourire amusé.

C'est au grand soulagement d'Ethan, Harry et James qu'ils sortirent enfin de la boutique.

Lili une fois dehors, alla vers son fils aîné qui lui arrivait déjà sous le menton. « Ethan Hayden Potter, c'est mal de se moquer de quelqu'un dans un langage qu'il ne comprend pas. C'est indigne de toi. »

« Désolé maman. » Répondit en baissant la tête Ethan. Le regard accusateur de sa mère était impossible à confronter.

Les yeux de la rouquine s'adoucirent. Un James (bis), voilà ce qu'elle avait fait naître.

« Bien, nous avons tes livres, tes ingrédients de potion, ton uniforme. Que te manque t'il encore mon chéri ? »

« Ma baguette ! Un hibou et un balai. » Dit très vite Ethan.

Lili mit les poings sur les hanches. « Ethan, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai, un point c'est tout. »

« Mais maman je fais du quidditch avec mes amis tout seul depuis que j'ai 6 ans et papa m'a appris à voler…. »

« Dès que tu as su marcher, je sais. » Elle jeta un regard noir à James qui eut l'intelligence de paraître gêné. « Tu trouves cela peut être injuste, mais désolé, pas de traitements de faveur et on ne t'aidera pas dès ton entrée à Poudlard à désobéir aux règlements de l'école. »

Ethan se tourna vers son père un regard plein d'espoir.

« Non, Ethan. Ta mère a raison. Pas de balai avant l'an prochain. » Le regard de James était sans équivoque. « Maintenant, allons chercher ta baguette chez Ollivander. »

Déçu et quelque peu grincheux, son père avait de son temps réussit l'exploit d'au moins avoir désobéit 10 fois à chaque règles de l'école, Ethan suivit ses parents en traînant des pieds.

Son petit frère alla marcher à côté de lui. Harry semblait soucieux.

Pour attirer son attention, Ethan lui tapota l'épaule.

**_« Quelque chose t'embêtes ? »_**

Harry rougit et tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

**_« Pas la peine de mentir, je le vois bien. Allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »_**

Le petit brun soupira et répondit enfin. « **_C'est juste que je vais être tout seul sans toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles en internat. »_**

**_« Allons Harry, je reviendrai pour les vacances et dans deux ans, tu entreras à ton tour à Poudlard. » _**

_**« Tu sais bien que non ! Papa et maman en ont décidé autrement. »**_

Ethan demeura pensif. Il était vrai qu'il ne comprenait pas la décision de ses parents et quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait anguille sur roche. Ils semblaient de plus en plus inquiet pour Harry ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

**_« Harry, je te promet de t'envoyer une lettre par semaine avec un compte rendu des événements à Poudlard. D'accord ? »_**

_**« Tu n'oublieras pas ? »**_

_**« Parole de sorcier. »**_

Le cœur plus léger, Harry sourit. Il ri même des tentatives stériles d'Ethan pour convaincre ses parents de lui acheter un balai.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une boutique où il était écrit sur une enseigne en lettres dorées : 'Ollivander – Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 389 avant Jésus-Christ.'

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin qui intimida Harry. Le lieu sentait comme l'ancienne magie lui faisant dresser les cheveux sur la nuque et lui donnant la chair de poule. Le petit garçon avait toujours était sensible aux manifestations de magie. Il était capable de dire qui ou quoi était magique ou ne l'était pas.

Il remarque ainsi seulement quelques secondes après que deux autres personnes étaient présentes dans la boutique.

Un très grand homme aux longs cheveux blond presque blanc habillé d'une élégante robe de sorcier noir aux boutons argentés les regardaient comme s'ils étaient de la bouse sur ses chaussures.

La mâchoire de James se crispa légèrement, alors que Lili avait repris un air sévère. Ethan se plaça au côté de son père en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine ses yeux fixés sur un autre garçon.

L'autre garçon devait être le fils du sorcier blond. Il avait cette même couleur de cheveux si singulière et était presque une réplique exacte en plus petit. Il tenait une baguette en bois sombre.

La température de la pièce semblait avoir chuter et on pouvait presque sentir la tension se dégager des sorciers.

Harry remarqua que le garçon blond le regardait et rougissant, se sentant tout petit il alla se cacher derrière la jupe de sa mère.

« Potter. » Salua l'homme blond. Mais on aurait presque dit qu'il venait de cracher une insulte.

« Malfoy. » Répondit James d'un ton sarcastique.

Un rictus aux lèvres, l'homme blond se tourna vers Lili. « Madame, cela faisait longtemps. Vous n'avez pas changé cependant du souvenir que j'avais de vous. » Déclara t'il plus civilement, cependant d'une façon ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que ce n'était pas un compliment.

« Je constate que vous aussi, vous n'avez pas changé monsieur Malfoy. » Déclara posément Lili.

James regarda le garçon blond qui devait avoir environ l'âge d'Ethan. Le jeune homme affronta courageusement son regard ce qui plu au chef des aurors, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« Et Bien Malfoy, ton fils ferait-il aussi sa rentrée à Poudlard ? » Demanda t'il en jetant un coup d'œil sur la baguette.

Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui leva fièrement le menton. « Non, il rentre à Poudlard l'an prochain. Il est de coutume dans notre famille que l'héritier est sa première baguette à dix ans. »

Il était vrai que de telles coutumes existent, même si aujourd'hui peu de personne les suivait encore. Par exemple il y en avait une particulièrement stupide d'une famille anglaise, les Goyle, qui voulait que les enfants ne possèdent pas de véritable baguette avant leur majorité les condamnant à utiliser des substitues (des jouets pour petit sorcier en fait) provoquant moquerie et raillerie des autres. Ils avaient longtemps courageusement (stupidement surtout) suivi cette coutume avant qu'un Goyle un peu plus intelligent que les autres la supprime.

James allait ajouter quelque chose quand un troisième homme entra. Il s'agissait d'un vieux monsieur qui se frotta les mains.

« Ah, Monsieur et madame Potter, j'espérais bien vous revoir pour les baguettes de vos enfants. Je suis à vous dans deux minutes. »

Il se tourna vers le garçon blond. « Alors, jeune Monsieur Malfoy. Nous avions enfin trouvé la baguette qu'il vous faut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il prit délicatement la baguette des mains du jeune homme. « 31,8 centimètre, bois d'ébène… Oui une baguette très puissante, souple et rapide. Parfaite pour la défense contre les forces du mal. L'ingrédient était un ventricule de dragon… ah oui, je me souviens de ce dragon ! Un particulièrement coriace et... »

Lucius sembla agacé. « Je suis pressé. » Coupa t'il.

Ollivander arrêta de contempler la baguette. Il la mit avec douceur dans un écrin en cuire noire et la tandis au garçon blond qui pris le paquet avec empressement. Lucius paya son dû aux fabricants.

« Viens Draco, L'air est invivable ici. »

« C'est ce qui arrive quand vous restez dans un endroit trop longtemps. » Déclara James.

Lucius parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais se retint. Il se contenta de sourire avec un air mauvais et d'entraîner son fils vers la sortie de la boutique.

Harry caché derrière sa mère, rougit quand le dénommé Draco lui jeta un dernier regard avant de partir. Il avait sentit un étrange souffle chaud assez déstabilisant.

« A vous. » Déclama Ollivander. Il serra la main de James. « Je me souviens de chaque baguettes que j'ai conçu et vendu. Pour vous, c'était une baguette en acajou, 27,5 centimètre doté d'un crin d'une licorne. Une licorne mâle qui était ma fois, une splendide et puissante bête. Bien qu'un peu facétieuse. Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu pour avoir ce crin… enfin. Une baguette flexible et puissante, remarquablement efficace pour la métamorphose. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Lili dont il embrassa le dos de la main. La sorcière lui fit un sourire radieux.

« Et vous très chère, une baguette de 25,6 cm, souple et rapide en bois de saule. Excellente pour les enchantements. Un crin de licorne vous aussi, la compagne de la licorne qui a servit pour la baguette de votre époux en vérité. Quand vous êtes venu l'acheter tout deux le même jour, j'étais sûr que vous alliez finir ensemble. Bien que cela n'est pas été simple. »

La rouquine rougit et échangea un sourire nostalgique avec son époux.

« Voyons, montrez moi vos enfants. »

Lili poussa gentiment Harry à côté d'Ethan.

Ethan passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et sourit avec fierté au commerçant.

« L'aîné ressemble à son père, le second est une beau mélange de vous deux, quoiqu'il me rappelle beaucoup Séraphina. Alors, voyons quelle baguette vous conviendra… Bien que c'est bien sûr la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. »

« Ce n'est que pour Ethan, Harry a seulement 9 ans. » Dit Lili.

Ollivander se pencha et regarda avec attention les deux enfants. Les yeux scrutateurs mirent mal à l'aise Harry qui se colla un peu plus à son frère.

« Non, les deux. Les deux auront leur baguette aujourd'hui. »

James sourit. « Harry est assez mature magiquement pour lui acheter une baguette ! » S'exclama t'il fièrement.

« Voyons James, Harry est trop jeune pour en posséder une de toute façon! »

Ollivander se releva et se tourna vers Lili. « Disons que ce sera une baguette un peu en avance. Vous pouvez après la ranger dans un coin le temps que votre fils entre au collège. »

« Allez Maman, se sera fait comme ça. » Ajouta joyeusement Ethan. Il pensait que si son frère recevait aussi une baguette, cela le consolerait.

Lili soupira et donna à contre cœur son accord.

Ollivander demanda à Harry et Ethan de quelle main ils tenaient leurs baguettes. Il les mesura après avec un mètre, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, du poignet au coude, de l'épaule jusqu'au pied, du genou à l'aisselle et pris le tour de leur tête.

Il commença par Ethan qui essaya une vingtaine de baguette avant de trouver la sienne. Il la tint et sourit en voyant les étincelles rouges et or sortirent du bout de la baguette.

« Bois de chêne, 32,7 centimètre. Très solide et puissante. Crin de licorne, idéal pour les sortilèges. Un très bon choix. » Discourut Ollivander satisfait.

Vint le tour d'Harry excité d'avoir lui aussi sa baguette. Mais après presque une heure de recherche, le petit garçon au bord des larmes craignait qu'on lui apprenne qu'il n'y aurait pas de baguette pour lui.

Ollivander soupira.

« Un client difficile. Peut être… » Il alla au fond de la boutique et ramena une très belle baguette posé sur un coussin blanc crème. « Voilà une combinaison original. Bois de Houx et plume de phénix. 27,5 centimètre. Très souple et facile à manier. »

_Un des mes meilleurs chef d'œuvre, _pensa le commerçant. _Cela en fera deux que je ne pensais pas pouvoir vendre un jour qui ont trouvé leur sorcier le même jour. Fascinant._

Il la tendit à Harry qui aussitôt qu'il eut dans la main, sentit une chaleur picorer son épiderme alors que des étincelles argentées et blanches sortirent de la baguette.

« Etonnant. » Dit Ollivander pensivement.

James fronça les sourcils. Tournant le dos à Harry ils échangèrent quelques mots sans que le brun puisse lire sur leurs lèvres.

A la fin, ils achetèrent les deux baguettes et sortirent de la boutique. Harry sentit toute fois que quelque chose perturbait ses parents.

Il regarda Ethan qui lui aussi paraissait soucieux.

Il détestait qu'on profite de son handicape pour lui cacher des choses.

Que sa baguette avait-elle d'étonnant ?

oooOOOooOOOooOOOooo

Harry regardait ébahis la locomotive rouge vive qui allait conduire à son frère à Poudlard. Sur les épaules de son parrain il ne cessait de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour être sûr de ne rien manquer.

Sirius était obligé de serrer les chevilles du garçonnet de peur que celui-ci tombe.

Remus de son côté, discutait boulot avec Ethan qui poussait son cadi où se trouvaient ses affaires. Il était après tout le professeur de soin aux créatures magique de Poudlard.

James et Lili se rappelaient des souvenirs, riant du bon vieux temps.

Après que pour la énième fois Harry est faillit piquer une tête vers le béton, Sirius jugea préférable de le descendre de ses épaules sans le poser au sol pour autant.

« Sirius, on peut monter dans le train ? » Demanda Harry obligé de parler à voix haute pour se faire remarquer.

L'homme aux cheveux noir fit un grand sourire à son filleul. « Pourquoi pas. »

« Décidément Patmol, tu ne sais pas dire non à ton protégé. » Rouspéta gentiment Remus.

« Mais Lunard, tu ne penses pas que j'allais de toute façon te laisser prendre le train sans vérifier que tu es bien installé et sans un câlin torride d'adieux. »

Alors qu'Ethan et Harry éclataient de rire, Remus foudroya Sirius du regard. « Sirius ! Pas devant les enfants. »

« Bien sûr, nous fermerons la porte. »

Le loup-garou envoya une bonne tape derrière la tête de son époux.

« Lunard, tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps. Ce n'est pas la faute de Patmol s'il est ce qu'il est. » Déclara James d'un ton fataliste en serrant sa femme une main sur sa taille, contre lui.

« Tu sais bien qu'il est né ainsi. » Renchérit Lili.

« Comment ! » S'insurgea Sirius. « Vous vous êtes tous ligué contre moi. Mes meilleurs amis, l'amour de ma vie ! » Il prit une expression de souffrance et ferma les paupières en inspirant un bon coup. « Venez les enfants. Laissons là ces sales traîtres. »

Harry dans ses bras, il entraîna Ethan vers le train et les fit monter. Il laissa ainsi les autres en plan.

James soupira. « Le pire c'est qu'il se croit drôle. »

Remus secoua la tête en souriant. « Cela fait partie de son charme. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ethan revint avec Sirius et Harry en riant gaiement.

« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé un wagon ainsi que mes amis. »Déclara Ethan.

« Tu es bien installé ? »

« Oui. »

Sirius descendit du train, et posa enfin Harry sur le sol. Ethan fit un baiser sur la joue à sa mère, et se fit décoiffer les cheveux par son père (il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul mâle Potter bien coiffé !).

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sirius, il alla serrer son petit frère dans ses bras.

_**« Tu n'oublieras pas de m'écrire. »**_

_**« Non, c'est promis. Au revoir petit frère. »**_

Il monta dans le train en compagnie de Remus quelque peu décoiffé par le baiser qu'il venait de partager avec son compagnon. Celui-ci le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

« Tu exagères Sirius. Tu me revois se soir. »

« Cela va me sembler comme une éternité. »

«Pour moi aussi. »

« Ah ! Je le savais ! Une fois qu'on a goûté à ce bon vieux Patmol on ne peut plus s'en passer. »

Remus éclata de rire.

Après les dernières recommandations de ses parents Ethan alla rapidement dans son wagon rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley qui allaient faire eux aussi leur première année à Poudlard.

Lili serra Harry dans ses bras en voyant que celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Le train démarra et ils le regardèrent partir avant de rentrer chez eux. Ce que le petit garçon aux yeux vert ignorait se que se serait son avant dernière sortie en publique et que bientôt ils vivraient quelques années éloigner du monde magique.

_à suivre_

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Pour la question dont je vois se profiler à l'horizon est : Oui, Harry ira à Poudlard mais pas à 11 ans. Il ira quelques années plus tard et cela deviendra enfin intéressant.**

**Sinon ce qui m'embête pour ce chap et que je trouve le ton un peu trop léger. Mais bon, un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, cela ne va pas durer.**

**Le chapitre 3 sera bien plus sombre et tournera autour de Draco Malfoy qui est apparut dans ce chap en perso secondaire comme promis.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! Pour les rars, c'est sur mon blog (l'adresse sur mon profile) comme d'habitude.**

**Bisous tlm. **

**Missive pour les auteurs :**

_Défi fic : Quelle galère !_

Un défi, ou plutôt une proposition d'histoire pour les auteurs en manque d'inspiration ou encore de nouveaux qui veulent se lancer dans le Yaoi. Je vous préviens d'office que pour cette fiction il faut aimer ou du moins apprécier la période greco-romaine.

Maintenant, pour ceux qui veulent savoir la suite plus intéressé ou au moins par curiosité, voici la règle imposé : Cette fic est un slash DMHP de catégorie M.

Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Dans un monde de style romain, grecque (style vestimentaire, de vie…) mélangé à celui de la magie, Draco Malfoy est le fils aîné, donc l'héritier d'un riche et important magistrat (par exemple). Son avenir semble radieux, il est un jeune homme beau, cultivé, viril (héhé) et intelligent. Il a eu une éducation très complète et riche sur le maniement des armes, les stratégies militaire, la magie, l'histoire du pays, les sciences et les mathématiques. Vous pouvez lui rajoutez une petite sœur ou un petit frère, ainsi qu'un ou une fiancé.

Cependant, cela reste le Draco Malfoy que nous connaissons. Il est arrogant et si il n'a jamais maltraité un esclave, il les dédaigne : ce ne sont à ses yeux que de vulgaire serviteur.

Sa parfaite petite vie de noble bascule quand il est accusé de trahison envers l'empereur. Ses parents sont exécutés et son propre meilleur ami, chef de la garde de l'empereur, le condamne à une vie en tant qu'esclave galérien (vous savez, dans les navires de l'époque, les pauvres gaillards qui devaient ramer des heures et des heures, mal nourris et battus ! bref pauvre dracounet). Humilié, affaiblie mais pas anéantis il jure de se venger un jour.

Le voilà partie pour une longue période de vie à la dure où il apprendra aussi une sérieuse leçon, savoir ravaler sa fierté pour survivre. L'injustice de la condition de travail, de vie de milliers d'esclaves ainsi que les traitements inhumain qu'ils subissent le révolteront. Jamais il ne se soumettra vraiment, et restera en vie guidé par le sentiment de haine et son désir de vengeance contre son ex meilleur ami et l'empereur qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa famille pour assurer son pouvoir.

Attention, Draco doit rester assez longtemps en tant qu'esclave ! Comptez en année, pas en mois ou pire en semaine. lol

Passons à Harry, qui vivait à l'opposé de Draco. Il vient d'un pays indépendant du royaume de l'empereur. Il est orphelin et vit chez son oncle et sa tante depuis l'âge d'un an. Vernon Dursley est un huissier (ou un marchand, bref comme vous voulez), assez riche. Sa femme, lui et son fils déteste Harry à cause de ses origines nobles, et le fait qu'il soit sorcier. Ils l'ont traité comme un esclave, avec dureté et sans considération. Le brun est d'une nature douce et gentille, mais est loin d'être naïf. Il est aussi d'une beauté androgyne. (pas obligé, c moi qui le voit et le préfère comme ça. Lol)

Un jour, lors d'une visite pour signer des accords de commerce de l'empereur dans leur royaume, Harry est vue par le meilleur ami de Draco qui réclame sa main. Il paye un lourd tribut aux Dursley qui sont ravie de se débarrasser du brun. Mais encore un peu jeune, ce n'est que l'an prochain que le chef de la garde de l'empereur enverra une escorte dans une galère pour aller chercher son jeune fiancé.

C'est bien entendu le navire où se trouve Draco Malfoy (héhé).

Celui-ci s'est fait des compagnons de galère (haha jeux de mots … ouai, bon ok), dont Sirius Black (je propose là, mais j'aimerai bien). Après s'être libéré de ses chaînes avec ses amis, Draco prend le pouvoir sur le bateau avec les autres galériens. Il apprend alors qu'Harry qui logeait dans la cabine des nobles, est le fiancé de celui qui l'a trahis, il décide ainsi de le faire prisonnier. Dès qu'il voit Harry, Draco est immédiatement très attiré par lui. Mais n'hésitait pas à corser l'histoire, ne les faite pas tomber immédiatement amoureux pitié. Pour commencer après des années de vie de Galérien, Draco doit pas être très beau à voir : barbue chevelu crade qui pue, donc Ryry pas attiré pour deux sous (lui, lé beau, propre et il sent bon). Dc tant que Draco n'aura pas fait une toilette intégrale et un relooking l'attirance sera à sens unique. Et normalement les galériens sont d'ancien hors-la-loi punis pour trahison, viol, vol ou encore meurtre (n'en faite pas tous des pauvres gars victimes d'injustice). Harry peut voir en Draco disons quelqu'un de pas fréquentable. Et Draco peut aussi avoir des préjugés sur Harry et le malmener un peu.

A partir de là, je vous laisse voir. N'oubliez pas que le but de notre blondinet est de se venger (penser au compte de Monté Cristo par exemple ptdr).

Je vous laisse le choix pour qui est l'empereur, il peut être stupide et méchant (genre fudge) ou sadique, cruel et brillant (comme Voldi). Le choix de qui sera le meilleur ami et traître de Draco vous appartient.

Vous pouvez ajouter ce que vous voulez, et faire évoluer les personnes comme vous l'entendez. Bref vous vous appropriez cette trame d'histoire et la faite à votre goût, mais essayez tout de même de garder l'esprit.

Maintenant si ce défi vous inspire, relevez le ! Pas besoin de m'envoyer un mot, faite le simplement en mettant que vous répondez au défi de bluemoon54 au moins au 1er chap lol.

Juste une chose, je n'ai pas donné de titre pcq je pense que c toujours plus agréable de trouver le nom de la fic qu'on écrit. Mais pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, et son pas doué pour trouver les titres (c un prob que je comprend lol), j'en propose quelques uns :

Galériens (hum hum)

Les dieux sont tombés sur la tête (lol)

La galère de Draco Malfoy (héhé encore ce super jeux de mots)

Destiné à se rencontrer

… mouais celui qui se fout de la gueule de mes titres… bah heu, je lui dit Na.

Bisous, et merci de votre attention.


	4. chapitre 3

Salut every-body!

waaaa pr 3 update 120 reviews! Je suis aux anges (stt quand je vois toutes les fics merveilleuses qu'il y a ici) . lol. Merci pour vos encouragements et encore une fois vraiment dsl du retard. Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal. Mais j'expliquerai cela après.

Juste une tte petite précision aux chap 1, je le répète encore, c cédric le garçon aux yeux gris. Edward préféré avaler un serpent que d'inviter un Malfoy chez lui. (Le pauvre, s'il savait ! héhé)

Mon défi fic, _quelle galère _a été relevé! Brillamment relevé je devrais dire:

**Ave Voldemort, victori te salutant!** by Veeralucard

**résumé: **UA se déroule dans l'antiquité, Romain, Egypte. Draco est un ancien noble romain trahis et condamné aux galères, Harry un trop beau égyptien "vendu" pour se marier à un horrible romain. Le lien dans tout cela? c'est le même homme qui a trahis Draco à qui Harry est fiancé de force...

C'est très bien écrit! L'auteur sait de quoi elle parle, les scènes d'actions, violentes sont super! (parfois pas pr les sensibles ) J'ai été tenue en haleine et je réclame à cri la suite. Alors si vous aimez les slashs et que les auteurs sadiques ne vous effraie pas vous ne pouvez qu'adorer ce bijou!

encore merci Veeralucard pour avoir relevé mon défi! Je trouve que ta vision pour cette histoire est meilleur que celle que je m'imaginai.

Bon, je ne vous ennui pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

**L'aube du Dragon**

_**L'enfant de Narcisse**_

Narcissa ressentait une grande satisfaction lorsqu'elle repensait à son mariage.

La raison n'était pas qu'elle aima particulièrement son époux .Cependant tout avait été selon ses souhaits. La cérémonie fut parfaite.

Le mariage de l'année sans aucun doute et peut être même de la décennie.

Et elle, elle avait été tout simplement sublime dans sa robe de mariée.

Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon élégant duquel tombait des boucles d'un blond pur parsemées de perles transparentes et brillantes comme la rosée du matin. Son beau visage d'un ovale parfait maquillé de façon à mettre en valeur ses yeux bleu lavande époustouflants avec un blanc nacrés sur les paupières et ses cils relevés vers le haut. Ses lèvres roses rendus pulpeuses et appétissantes à l'aide d'un gloss. Un long cou suivait cet enchantement donnant sur des clavicules fines. Ses épaules d'un parfait arrondis dénudées, les manches en satin blanc moulant ses bras fin et finissants en triangle relié entre l'annuaire et le majeur. Son corser cintrait sa taille fine et le décolleté montrait sa peau crémeuse blanche et la naissance de sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Son jupon était un drapé de satin sur un tulle blanc brodé d'argent en motif de camélia mettant en valeur sa silhouette élancée et son port altier. Elle avait porté au-dessus de tout cela un très long voile brodée de perle porté comme une cape avec une capuche.

De loin, elle avait été la plus belle sorcière présente dans le temple d'Hermes.

Une princesse sang pur héritant d'un grand nom, avec un fiancé à sa mesure.

Lucius Malfoy.

Grand et sublime esthète, une statue de Rodin vivante ; les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc du sorcier tombaient avait élégance sur ses larges épaules. Son visage aux traits fins et aristocratique était indéniablement masculin et viril ; ses yeux gris aussi tranchant que l'acier et aussi froid que la glace. Il avait porté une robe sorcière et une cape tout de noir faits des plus précieux tissus qui mettaient en évidence son corps élancé et athlétique. Sa façon de se mouvoir avec grâce était quasi féline et son port royal.

Tous les sangs purs avaient pu envier et admirer cette puissante union de deux des plus grandes lignées d'Europe. On avait envié ce couple de séraphin dont le noble et glorieux mariage éclipserait les autres unions.

Marié depuis quelques mois, Lucius et Narcissa s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Narcissa aimait qu'on la jalouse, vivre dans le luxe et être la sorcière la plus affluente de Grande Bretagne.

Lucius aimait le pouvoir, la puissance et manipuler beaucoup de monde à sa guise dans son gouvernement faisant de lui un des sangs-pur les plus affluents de Grande Bretagne.

Aussi ils se comprenaient et éprouvaient un certain respect l'un pour l'autre.

Cependant, dans le moment présent Narcissa se sentait surtout en colère et de forte mauvaise humeur. Elle avait passée sa matinée à tourmenter les elfes de maison, son personnel et à réclamer tout et n'importe quoi.

Porter l'héritier de Lucius était un passage obligatoire; une des closes de leur contrat de mariage.

Toujours est-il qu'après la naissance du rejeton elle se ferait stérilisé !

Comprenez la pâleur aristocrate de son teint avait pris une teinte rose certes jolie mais d'un commun ! Et elle se traînait un ventre énorme qui l'empêchait de porter les nouvelles robes à la mode.

Elle redoutait l'accouchement. Bien sûr elle se ferait une pédicure quand l'heure arriverait, il ne siée pas à une dame de son rang de souffrir.

Cela restait une perspective guère réjouissante.

Et l'heure arriva bien trop et pas assez tôt à son goût.

Au cœur de l'hiver, alors que le manoir et domaine Pendragon étaient blottis sous un blanc manteau de neige brillant de mille feux aux rayons de l'aube, Narcissa eut ses premières contractions.

Et quand les derniers rayons du soleil déclinèrent au profit de l'obscurité, l'héritier Malfoy poussa son premier cri.

C'était bien entendu un garçon. Dès que cela avait été possible Narcissa et Lucius avait vérifié le sexe et la santé du fœtus.

Si ça avait été une fille, Narcissa se serait fait avorter dans la semaine où elle l'apprenait. Car dans la famille Malfoy c'était le premier né mâle qui devenait le chef de leur clan.

Chez les sorciers les chefs de familles pouvaient être soit de sexe féminin, soit masculin. Cela dépendait de la famille. Certaines comme les Malfoy et les Rogue c'était exclusivement un mâle alors que pour les Lestrange ou les Rosier, une femme. D'autre encore n'avait aucun à priori, c'était le premier né qui devenait le chef quelque soit son sexe comme les Black ou les Potter.

Tout ceci, ne fonctionnait qu'avec encore que quelques grandes familles sorcières anciennes et puissantes.

Narcissa contempla son fils vaguement intéressé. Le bébé n'avait heureusement aucune difformité ainsi elle pourrait le montrer aux autres sans honte. Au contraire c'était un beau nourrisson en parfaite santé.

Le bébé avait un fin duvet blond qui parsemait son crâne, et une belle figure. Le plus remarquable cependant était ses yeux inhabituels pour un nouveau-né. Ses iris étaient dotés de 3 nuances de gris : entourant la pupille un gris clair d'un ciel d'hiver, puis un gris bleuté brillant et enfin un gris foncé d'un ciel d'orage.

Quand Lucius avait vu son fils, ses étranges yeux l'avaient interpellés. Il l'avait regardé d'abord avec un léger étonnement, puis une grande satisfaction.

Après tout les sorciers qui naissaient avec la couleur de leurs yeux déjà définis et d'une teinte remarquable étaient promis à être puissant avec un grand avenir.

Son fils, Draco Raphaël Eskevar Lucius Malfoy (nda : pfff pouvait pas lui donner qu'un nom… hein c moi l'auteur ! pfff) allait marquer l'Histoire.

Bientôt il allait être présenté au clan en tant que futur chef de famille.

D'ici là, Narcissa espérait être sur pied et aussi magnifique que d'habitude.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Le fils de Lucifer, **_

**7 ans plus tard, Japon**

« Maître Malfoy, vous conviendrez que nos affaires se portent à merveille. » Indiqua Monsieur Sakuragi.

Le sorcier japonais assis sur les genoux, talons aux fesses serrait dans ses mains son Hakama, une sorte de jupe culotte portait sous le kimono. Bien que tendu, il montrait un visage rayonnant et souriant.

En face de lui, de l'autre côté d'une table basse sur laquelle reposait un service à thé, l'homme blond le fixait de ses yeux acérés son visage affichant un léger sourire arrogant.

Non loin derrière, assis à côtés des portes coulissantes ouvertes sur un beau jardin, un jeune garçon blond attendait patiemment.

Draco regardait d'un air absent et un peu ennuyé le jardin, ou plus exactement le shishiodshi, une décoration de jardin japonais : d'un tube de bambou coule de l'eau dans un autre conçu pour monter et descendre quand il se remplit et se vide. Quand il descend le tube vient frapper une pierre émettant un son creux.

Si Draco semblait se désintéresser de la discussion des deux adultes ce n'était qu'une impression car en vérité il n'en perdait pas une miette. Son père l'interrogerait dessus après.

Lucius prenait très à cœur l'éducation de son héritier. Draco devrait porter dignement leur nom et l'élever ou du moins le garder dans la grandeur.

A seulement 7 ans, le jeune garçon parlait pratiquement couramment plusieurs langues : le gaélique (langue ancienne utile pour la magie proche de l'elfique), le latin, le grecque, le français, l'allemand , l'espagnol, l'italien, l'arabe et le japonais. Et prochainement le Chinois et le Russe. Grâce à son parrain il avait déjà un bon niveau en potion, et lisait les runes antiques, les hiéroglyphes… avec facilité.

L'enfant avait développé des capacités d'observation et de déduction montrant un esprit ingénieux et perspicace. Lucius lui apprenait comment le langage corporel pouvait trahir un sorcier en montrant ses émotions et comment, lui, ne pas se trahir.

Il ne devait jamais hésiter à se servir de ses cartes en mains pour arriver à ses fins, et l'art de la parole était aussi important que l'art de manipuler les autres, car l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Il avait 7 ans, et ne s'était jamais amusé comme un enfant normal.

Pourtant, Draco n'était pas malheureux.

Il aimait apprendre, et acquérir de nouvelles connaissances.

Son père était un homme très sévère faisant preuve très rarement d'affection.

Quand à sa mère, elle ne s'intéressait à lui que pour l'exhiber de temps à temps à de grandes réceptions ou réunions mondaine.

Aussi, Draco affichait déjà à son jeune âge un regard grave et calme trop adulte pour son visage angélique. Il ne riait et souriait que rarement et il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin.

La discussion des deux adultes pris enfin fin, et Sakuragi après un salut très civil à l'homme et son fils et une poignée de main se retira.

Lucius se releva gracieusement, une canne noire avec une tête en argent en forme de serpent dont les yeux était deux rubis en main.

Ils partirent en marchant côte à côte traversant la cours et ses jardins majestueux.

Draco avançait au rythme de son père. Marcher devant Lucius serait un manque de respect, être derrière lui se mettre dans un rang inférieur.

« Alors Draco, qu'as tu retenue de notre petite discussion avec Sakuragi ? »

oO0Oo

**De retour en Angleterre**

Le soleil brillait au zénith. La chaleur de l'été rendait l'air lourd et sans aucune brise pour le rafraîchir, presque insupportable.

Pourtant profitant de sa pause, Draco se promenait dans le domaine familial.

Il flânait en écoutant les oiseaux chantaient, aimant la tranquillité du moment. Pour lui qui devait suivre tous les jours un entraînement rigoureux, ces petits moments de solitude et de calme étaient un ressourcement vital.

Il arriva à une petite forêt ou à la lisière se trouvait une maison simple et charmante.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres roses clair, tandis que le garçon s'y dirigea.

Arrivée à la porte il se leva sur la pointes des pieds et sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme du début de la trentaine.

L'homme ressemblait au père de Draco si ce n'était que ses cheveux étaient blond cendrés et ses yeux marrons chocolats, et que lui était plus fin et androgyne. Mais surtout là où le visage de Lucius était hautain et peu engageant celui là était souriant et chaleureux.

« Bonjour mon neveu préféré ! » Déclara l'homme en serrant Draco dans ses bras.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, lui faisant ressembler plus à un garçon de 7 ans et demi.

« Tonton Morgan ! »

Il répondit avec plaisir à l'étreinte.

Morgan était le frère aîné de Lucius. Un fils illégitime. Né de la grand-mère de Draco et d'un père moldu. Mais pire humiliation pour la famille, Morgan n'avait presque aucun contrôle sur la magie si ce n'était celui de l'élément terre. Un don qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection.

Camélia, la grand-mère de Draco, seconde fille d'une famille française de sang pur, une des plus importantes et riches, avait eu cet enfant alors qu'elle n'avait que 17ans. Pour pouvoir le mettre au monde elle s'était enfuie, mais sa famille, les Rivière la rattrapa elle et son bébé. Ils la marièrent à Eskovar Malfoy qui accepta de faire passer le nourrisson pour le sien.

Cependant le fait qu'il était quasiment un cracmol fut source de honte pour Eskovar. Mais il était un sorcier d'honneur, il envoya son fils adoptif dans de bonnes écoles moldus et quand il découvrit son don engagea un tuteur pour lui apprendre à le contrôler.

Il accepta même au de laisser Morgan construire sa maison dans son domaine.

Sa préférence allait bien sûr à son fils légitime Lucius, et sa relation avec Morgan fut celle que du devoir.

Par contre Camélia n'avait aimé que son fils aîné.

Eskovar était mort lors d'un raid de mangemort et Lucius, devenu le chef de famille, avait renvoyé Camélia vivre en France. Draco n'avait rencontré sa grand-mère que deux fois.

Morgan amena son neveu dans la cuisine. Chez lui, toutes les installations étaient moldus si ce n'était quelques exceptions comme un laboratoire de potion que se trouvait au sous sol où la présence de plantes magique rares dont il s'occupait.

Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit en voyant son parrain, Severus Rogue, lire le journal assit à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de café bien noir.

Severus et Morgan vivaient ensemble à chaque vacance du professeur de breuvage magique de Poudlard. Ils étaient ensemble déjà avant que Draco ne naisse.

Le parrain de Draco était un homme grand et mince. Il n'était pas très beau, son teint était légèrement cireux, son nez grand et un peu crochu et ses lèvres minces toujours pincés. Pourtant il restait très séduisant, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoiles, sa voix grave et chaude et il était à sa façon très charismatique. Un esprit intelligent, égalisant celui de son père, sans doute même plus brillant, et maître de la répartie et des paroles tranchantes.

En relevant le nez de son journal un léger rictus apparut sur son visage. C'était l'équivalent pour lui d'un sourire joyeux et sincère.

« Bonjour Sev. » Salua Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Severus inclina la tête.

« Draco, tu veux des cookies faits maison avec un chocolat ? » Demanda Morgan.

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Aussitôt dit, Morgan prit un bol dans un placard. Il y versa le cacao puis le lait et le mit dans son micro-onde.

« Alors Draco, c'est cette après midi que je te donne cours. Tu te sens prêt?» Demanda gentiment Severus.

Morgan fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres roses pleines. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec cette éducation « d'élite » qui ne permettait pas à son neveu de profiter de son enfance.

C'était une source de débat et dispute entre lui et son amant.

Severus aurait dû devenir le chef de sa famille, mais à cause de son père il avait tout perdu. Le père de Severus avait été un mangemort, arrêté, destitué de ses privilèges et dépouillés de tout ses biens et enfin condamné au baiser des détraqueurs.

Depuis il était devenue le protégé d'Albus, professeur de potion à Poudlard et bien que se soit évidemment inconnu, espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Severus espérait à la fin de la guerre regagner l'honneur de sa famille, ses biens et ses titres.

Et ce que ne savait pas Morgan était que cela retrouver, Severus lui demanderait de l'épouser.

Morgan posa devant son neveu, une assiette pleine de cookies encore chaud et le bol de chocolat.

« Tu sais Severus, j'ai déjà fini d'apprendre le livre de potions des troisièmes années. » Déclara avec fierté Draco en prenant un cookie.

« Vraiment ! Donc tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'interroge… »

« Tu n'en feras rien maintenant Severus ! » Coupa Morgan. « Tu l'interrogera pendant tes heures de cours avec lui mais pour l'instant tout ce que fera mon neveu c'est manger des cookies et faire une bataille de cartes explosive avec moi ! »

oO0Oo

« Mon époux, aurais-tu vu notre fils ? »

Lucius assit sur son bureau releva la tête de ses comptes.

Narcissa était à l'entrée dans son bureau habillé d'une robe bleu assortit à ses yeux. Sur ses épaules une petite cape légère argenté.

« Non. Tu n'as qu'à demander à un elfe d'aller le chercher. » Répondit Lucius en replongeant dans ses dossiers sa belle plume en main.

Narcissa soupira et s'avança vers son mari. « Lucius, tu n'as pas oublié que se soir nous sommes invîté chez ma sœur, Bellatrix ! »

Le sorcier blond éclata de rire. « Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. Tu sais bien que ce dîner d'apparence anodine et en fait un événement de la plus haute importance. _Il _sera présent… »

« Pour rencontrer notre fils et celui de Bella. Je sais. Justement, je voulais emmener Draco chez notre couturier afin qu'il soit présentable. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil. Il aimait bien son épouse mais parfois il la trouvait très superficiel.

« Notre seigneur ne sera pas là pour critiquer ses vêtements Narcissa. Il veut simplement le sonder. »

L'ancienne Black éclata de rire. « Pour qui me prends-tu Lucius ? Crois bien que je suis tout à fait consciente que le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas un critique de mode. Mais il est d'usage d'être présentable quand on doit faire face à son roi. »

Lucius sourit. « Roi… je suis certain qu'il aimerait cette interpellation. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux et laisse moi. Je dois me préparer pour notre _dîner _de ce soir. »

Narcissa hocha la tête.

Une fois seul, Lucius s'adossa contre son siège.

Il espérait que son héritier serait à la hauteur. Draco ne savait pas, à la demande du seigneur des ténèbres, que cette nuit il le rencontrerait.

oO0Oo

« Maître Draco est chez son oncle Morgan, maîtresse.» Déclara de sa voix aiguë et tremblante l'elfe de maison.

Devant l'imposante femme, il se ratina encore plus serrant dans ses doigts bandés la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtements.

Dobby aurait préféré pouvoir taire cela sachant que ça allait attirer des ennuis à Morgan qu'il aimait bien. Mais il lui était impossible de mentir à sa maîtresse.

«Et que ferait-il chez Morgan?» Demanda Narcissa sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme et de dégoût.

Elle connaissait l'histoire de ce crackmol et n'approuvait pas, c'était un euphémisme, sa présence dans son domaine. S'il ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait renvoyer chez les moldus ou mieux, livrer au seigneur des ténèbres. Leur roi aimait beaucoup les hommes jolies. Avant de le tuer il aurait trouver en Morgan une agréable petite distraction.

Malheureusement, Lucius pouvait ne pas aimer beaucoup son demi-frère il avait prêté serment à son père et sa mère que jamais il lui ferait du mal. Et si Lucius avait bien des défauts, il était un homme qui tenait ses promesses. Pour lui ne pas avoir de parole, c'était ne pas avoir d'honneur.

Mais Narcissa, elle n'était pas coincé par un stupide serment.

«Dobby ne sait pas maîtresse. Dobby a juste trouver où était maître Draco Malfoy comme sa maîtresse lui a ordonné. »

Narcissa arpenta le salon d'un pas furieux.

Son descendant ne serait pas un moins que rien ami des moldus, sang de bourbe et crackmol! La honte que se serait pour elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait se montrer à nouveau en public! Le déshonneur serait sur toute sa famille.

Une fois avec Sirius avait suffit.

Il n'était pas question que l'histoire se répète!

Elle était au sommet et comptait bien y rester.

Narcissa se tourna vers Dobby avec un sourire mauvais. Elle avait envie de se défouler.

«Maîtresse?»

«T'ais-je dit que tu pouvais parler?»

Dobby pâlit et ses yeux globuleux s'écarquillèrent.

«Tu es vraiment un mauvais elfe de maison Dobby. » Soupira Narcissa avec un faux air affligé. «Tu sais se qui te reste à faire.»

«Dobby est un mauvais elfe de maison. Dobby doit se punir lui même. Maîtresse Narcissa est trop belle et pur pour punir elle même Dobby.»

S'asseyant sur un fauteuil, Narcissa regarda son esclave s'affliger ses propres punition trouvant amusant de le voir souffrir.

Restait le problème Morgan, mais elle avait une idée de comment s'y prendre.

oO0Oo

Draco écoutait d'une oreille la conversation de sa mère et sa tante. Ils étaient assis à une grande table rectangulaire en bois foncé verni avec à chaque extrémité Lucius et Bellatrix, tout deux chef de clan.

Installé à côté de Draco, le mari de Bella qui coupait sa viande. Si les autres convives paraissaient calme, le garçon blond avait remarqué que les mains de Rodolphus tremblaient légèrement et que sa peau était moite.

Il y avait aussi sa tante qui parfois lui jetait des coups d'oeil inquisitoire, à la recherche d'une quelconque faiblesse ou remarque à faire.

En fait, il régnait dans la grande salle à manger des Lestrange une tension qui envoyait des frissons dans le dos du garçon qui peinait à ne rien laisser paraître.

Quelque chose allait se passer. Mais quoi?

Il était bien incapable de le dire.

Il regarda son cousin, assis en face de lui. Alasdair lui rendit son regard de ses beaux yeux foncés. Lui aussi s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Draco avait toujours trouvé qu'Alasdair n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec ses parents. Surtout son père.

Rodelphus était de taille moyenne et trapu. Ses cheveux étaient blond cendré, ses yeux brun sans éclat et il avait un long nez. C'était un homme amorphe des plus ordinaire. En vérité, il était sournois et prenait grand plaisir à malheur d'autrui.

Bellatrix était une femme de très grande taille et athlétique. Belle, impossible à nié avec son teint pâle, ses cheveux bruns long et bouclés, et ses yeux marrons presque noir. Quasi masculine mais d'une manière séduisante, il émanait d'elle une puissance et confiance en soi presque écrasante. Elle était cruelle et impitoyable.

Alasdair n'était rien de tout cela.

Assez petit, il avait de long cheveux d'un rouge si foncé qu'ils semblaient noirs et qui tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Son visage était doux, un peu androgyne, avec un nez fin, des lèvres roses et de très beaux yeux bleus marines. Il n'était ni cruel, ni sournois et était surtout très malheureux dans cette famille.

Draco connaissait Alasdair depuis toujours et l'aimait comme un petit frère. Il se sentait très protecteur vis à vis de son cadet, timide et doux à la grande consternation de ses parents.

Selon Bellatrix, Draco aurait été son fils parfait.

Selon Draco, Bellatrix était encore pire que sa mère.

Après le dessert, une mousse framboise sur un coulis de fruits rouges, un serviteur alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Bellatrix.

Le visage de celle-ci se fendit d'un grand sourire à donner des frissons à un troll.

Elle fit un signe de tête aux adultes qui acquiescèrent solennellement. Ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement et invitèrent Alasdair et Draco à les suivre.

Après un défilés de couloir, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte simple.

La peur comme la marée monta en Draco qui sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il faisait soudainement froid.

_Quelque chose _refroidissait l'air.

Une voix à l'intérieur de Draco lui hurlait de partir en courant.De ne pas ouvrir la porte car se qui se trouvait derrière ne pouvait être que l'horreur absolue.

Il tourna la tête vers son cousin. Alasdair était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Les deux enfants étaient terrorisés.

Draco, le plus âgés et fort des deux, lui serra brièvement la main pour lui assurer son soutient. Le plus petit garçon, lui jeta rapidement un regard reconnaissant.

«Qu'attends-tu mon fils, ouvre.»

La voix de Lucius sembla venir d'outre-tombe. Draco leva la tête pour regarder son père, mais il ne put rien lire dans le visage impassible familier.

Il se retourna alors vers la porte.

Il se sentait comme il y a encore très peu de temps, quand il était encore plus petit et effrayé par le monstre du placard.

Dans ce cas là aussi Lucius l'avait forcé à ouvrir la porte. Sauf que s'il trouva cette fois alors simplement ses vêtements convenablement rangés, il était sûr qu'ici il n'allait pas trouver quelque chose comme ça.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Draco s'avança et posa sa main sur la poignée qui fut comme de la glace sous ses doigts.

Lentement il la baissa et un cliquetis indiqua que s'était ouvert. Il poussa alors la porte dont le grincement fit penser à un gémissement d'angoisse.

Ce fut comme s'ils étaient tombé dans un bac d'eau glacé.

Il y avait dans cette pièce, un simple salon, un pouvoir terrifient par son ampleur et ses mauvaises ondes.

Agressives, mais d'une froideur mortel.

Assit sur un canapé se tenait un homme magnifique dont les yeux rouges brillaient comme des rubis. Ses long cheveux étaient argenté, pas gris, mais bien de cette couleur brillante et étaient si long qu'ils entouraient presque la totalité du corps de l'homme comme un voile. Sa peau diaphane, était d'un blanc nacré et ses traits virils indéniablement beau.

Ses lèvres vermeilles s'étirèrent en un sourire bienveillant quand il tourna son visage triangulaire vers eux.

Draco sursauta. La pupille de ses yeux n'était en rien humain. Elle rappelait plutôt ceux d'un serpent.

«Bonsoir, que voilà de charmants jeunes sorciers.» Salua t'il d'une voix grave et chaude qui réchauffa Draco et l'emplit d'un sentiment confus de sécurité et crainte en même temps.

«N'ayez pas peur, approchez.»

Draco échangea un regard avec son cousin et ensemble ils s'avancèrent vers le sorcier qui ne devait être autre que le seigneur des ténèbres, celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom.

Leur jambes flageolantes peinèrent à les transporter. Ils parcoururent ce qui leur sembla un étérnité avant de s'arrêter à une distance respectable du sorcier.

Draco capta un mouvement dans les plis de la robes noires en soie du seigneur. Il vit avec une fascination morbide, comme s'il sortait du corps même du lord, un serpent noir glissait le long du tissus et grimper sur la poitrine dénudée. Les écailles noires contrastèrent avec le blanc, et bientôt ce fut deux regards écarlates qui sondèrent les deux enfants.

Alasdair gémit, et malgré lui de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

«Pourquoi pleures tu mon garçon? C'est le serpent qui t'effraie? Je te promet qu'il ne te fera pas de mal... à moins que je lui ordonne, bien sûr.» Susurra le Lord d'une voix câlinante.

Il leva une main pâle au long doigt vers Alasdair qui recula avec un hoquet de frayeur quand le serpent s'enroula autour du bras et rapprocha sa tête de lui.

Bellatrix s'avança en jetant un regard furieux à son fils. «Pardonnez lui mon seigneur, il n'est pas...»

La femme n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle tomba sur le sol hurlant de douleur et son corps secoué de spasmes. Cela dura seulement quelque seconde avant que le Lord lève le sortilège de douleur.

«T'ai-je donné la parole Bella?»

«Non, ... mon... seigneur.» Répondit-elle chevrotante.

«Bien.»

Alasdair s'était mis derrière Draco sanglotant faiblement en agrippant ses vêtements.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas bougé. Mais c'était plus parce qu'il était tétanisé qu'autre chose. Son petit visage angélique paraissait étrangement blanc d'émotion.

«Et toi, mon garçon. Draco... tu n'as rien dit ou fait. N'as tu pas peur de moi?» Demanda gentiment le Lord en se levant.

Il était très grand, et ses robes mettaient parfaitement en valeur son corps musculeux. Le serpent noir enroulé autour de son bras renforçait le sentiment de malaise que ce démon faisait ressentir.

Draco se mit à le haïr.

Le haïr parce qu'il lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il avait fait pleuré son petit frère. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il était impuissant face à lui. Pour une autre raison dont il ignorait la nature mais qui le poussait à voir cet être comme le serpent venimeux qu'il était.

Il déglutit et répondit faiblement. «Je serais idiot de ne pas vous craindre.»

Le lord sourit et passa la main dans les cheveux du blond. «Que voilà un petit garçon intelligent.»

Il se releva et s'avança vers les adultes sans plus se préoccuper des enfants.

«Je suis satisfait…» Déclara t'il.

Draco devina les soupirs de soulagement dans la tête de ses parents.

«…Pour l'instant.»

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**L'aube du Dragon,**_

**4 ans plus Tard, Draco a 11 ans.**

Draco regardait dans la voiture les paysages défiler. Il rêvassait, sa tête nonchalement posée sur la vitre, de sa vie à Poudlard.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela.

Sur ses genoux dans une cage en argent un faucon aux plumes noires se lustrait les plumes.

Son père lui avait acheté pour le féliciter de son entrée à Poudlard et il était ravie.

Il répéta dans sa tête le petit discours de son père quand il lui donna le rapace.

_Mon fils un Malfoy doit se démarquer. Nous somme ici bas, les rois comme cet oiseau de proix domine les cieux. Fais honneur à notre nom. _(nda: roi, rien que ça...)

Il aurait voulu aussi un balais, mais les premières années n'en avait pas le droit. Un règle idiote à son avis! Il volait presque depuis aussi longtemps qu'il marchait. Un rare divertissement pour lequel on l'avait encouragé.

Lucius avait pris sa matinée pour accompagné son fils.

Mais c'était pour le sermonner tout le long de l'importance de réussir dans toutes les matières, de ne pas fréquenter les sangs de bourbes et de faire attention à ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore.

Heureusement que Draco avait appris à faire semblant d'écouter tout en pensant à autre chose.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte se débarrasser de la présence de ses parents et vivre enfin sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Après tout, la base de ce qu'on lui avait appris était qu'un Malfoy fait ce qu'il veut et a ce qu'il désir.

Il était sûr qu'en cela il allait réussir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare.

Draco sortit de la voiture et alla chercher un chariot. Il retourna au véhicule où son père avait déjà commencé à sortir ses bagages du coffre. Heureusement que celui-ci était magique sinon la malle des vêtements du blond n'aurait jamais pu rentrer.

Sur les quais ils croisèrent une famille composés d'une dame potelé l'air pressée, un jeune homme avec des lunettes qui prenaient de grands airs l'insigne de préfet brillant sur sa poitrine (nda: astiquer avec la potion foqsabrill par Monsieur Netteté ! ), des jumeaux, un garçon de l'âge de Draco, grand avec un tâche noir sur le nez et une petite fille qui paraissaient très excitée. Ils étaient tous roux et faisaient un boucan semblable à un troupeau de dragon en furie. Tous les garçons poussaient un chariot.

Lucius afficha un air légèrement dégoûté, alors qu'ils étaient obliger de suivre la joyeuse marmaille. Ils avaient bien entendu reconnu les Weasley.

«Maman! maman moi aussi j'irai à Poudlard et avec Harry l'an prochain! N'est ce pas?» Déclara la petite fille en sautillant légèrement.

La mère jeta un regard quelque peu nerveux à sa fille. «Oui, oui Ginny. Toi, en tout cas, tu iras à Poudlard. En attendant c'est Ron qui fait sa première année. En fait mon chéri, tu as bien vérifié que tout tes slips étaient étiquetés?»

Draco ricana à la vision des grands oreilles du garçon rougissantes.

«Mamaaaan.» Gémit-il en jetant des coups d'oeil partout. (nda: je compatis, ma mère m'a fait le coup quand je suis partie en classe de neige.)

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman! On demandera à ses compagnon de chambre de vérifier!» Dit un des jumeaux avec un sourire narquois.

Ron foudroya son frère du regard tandis que sa mère hochait la tête avec reconnaissance.

Ils arrivèrent devant un mur en béton.

«Nous y voilà. Percy passe en premiers.»

Le garçon à lunette hocha la tête et poussa son chariot solennellement vers le mur dans lequel il disparut. Il semblait pressé de se soustraire de la présence de son encombrante famille.

C'était donc là l'entrée de la voix 9 3/4 se dit Draco , ses yeux pétillant montrant son enthousiasme.

«Merlin, quelle idée d'avoir tant d'enfants.» Marmonna Lucius agacé.Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux vêtements élimés, et aux livres et matériels usagés dans les chariots de la famille Weasley. «Avec si peu de moyen. Je ne m'étonne plus que les pauvres pullulent.»

Draco hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

«George, vas-y passe. Fais bien attention à ce qu'aucun moldu ne te remarque.» Continua la mère.

«Difficile de les manquer.» Marmonna Draco faisant ricaner son père.

«Comment oses-tu te prétendre ma mère et me confondre avec mon frère!» S'écria le roux l'air profondément indigné.

«Oh, excuse moi Fred. »

Juste avant de passer le mur, le garçon se retourna avec un grand sourire malicieux. «Je plaisantais, c'ést bien moi George.» Il courut vers le mur suivi de son jumeau riant aux éclats tandis que leur mère levait les yeux aux ciels.

La mère se tourna vers son plus jeune fils. Ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion. «C'est à toi Ron, si tu as peur ferme les yeux!»

«Mamannn!» Geint Ron avant de se précipiter vers le mur. (sans doute dans l'espoir de s'y fracasser pour ne plus mourir de honte, pensa Draco.)

Les deux sorcières le suivirent quelques secondes après.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils. «Je t'en pris Draco, évite de ton mieux la vermine!»

«Ce ne sera pas très difficile, père.»

Puis, il s'engagea à son tour, il fonça vers le mur et entra alors sur le quai de la voix 9 3/4. Il regarda avec émerveillement la locomotive rouge.

Son père le suivit, et sourit à son fils comme il le faisait rarement.

«Tu verras que c'est ici que se déroule nos plus belles années.» Déclara Lucius avec émotion.

Draco en fut surpris, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la valeur des lieux qu'il découvraient à ses yeux.

Il fut encore plus étonné quand son père le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de l'inciter à monter.

«Le train va bientôt partir. Trouves toi à compartiment. Je veux que tu m'écrives dès demain pour que tu me dises dans quelle maison tu es allé.»

«Père, cela ne peut être que serpentard!» Déclara Draco en relevant fièrement le menton.

Après un dernier regard à son père, il partit à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur Vincent ou Grégory, ou bien pire... Pansy! Ces gosses faisaient parti des familles que sa mère lui forçait à fréquenter. Et s'il n'avait rien contre Vincent et Grégory, les pauvres avaient juste à eux deux le QI d'un troll des cavernes, il éprouvait un véritable dégoût pour la fillette pourri gâté qu'était Pansy. Elle s'était mis en tête qu'ils se marieraient plus tard.

Quand il arriva dans les derniers wagons, traînant ses bagages derrières lui et la cage de son faucon, Night, à son bras, la locomotive c'était mit en marche.

Il voulut ouvrir un compartiment, mais trouva la porte bloquer.

Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit sa baguette dont il était très fier. Il ne sera pas dit qu'une porte résista à Draco Malfoy.

«Alohomora !»

Il fit glisser la porte à rail et entra dans le compartiment. Il regarda avec curiosité la petite fille assise sur les sièges, qui regardaient le paysage défiler.

Après avoir rentré ses bagages dans les filets, il ferma la porte derrière lui et marmonna un sort pour que personne ne vienne les déranger.

De toute façon cela semblait être le souhait de cette petite fille qui soit dit en passant ne s'était pas retourner.

En fait, elle ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence.

Draco l'observa.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs encre coiffés en une petite queue de cheval sur la nuque duquel s'échappait des mèches rebelles. Elle était toute petite et menue vêtue d'une salopette en jean bleu foncé et un t-shirt rouge.

Draco se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Déboussolé qu'elle n'ai même pas dédaigné se retourner, le blond ne sut pas trop quoi faire.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et regard un très beau profil.

La petite fille se tourna enfin vers lui et sursauta écarquillant légèrement ses yeux verts, ses lèvres roses cerises formant un "O".

«Draco Malfoy, enchanté de te rencontré.» La salua t'il poliment en lui tendant la main.

Il aurait dût dédaigné les gosses portant des vêtements moldus, mais la petite fille était simplement trop jolie pour être ignorée. Il avait la curieuse impression de la connaître.

La fille se mordit la lèvre avant de serré la poignée de main de Draco sans osé dire quoique se soit.

«Je suppose que pour toi aussi c'est ta première année à Poudlard. Comment t'appelles-tu?» Demanda Draco avec douceur pour ne pas l'effaroucher. La tenue raide et crispée de la gamine était une indication précise de son malaise. Elle devait être un peu sauvage.

Elle se tordit les mains nerveusement. Draco avait aussi remarqué qu'elle regardait ses lèvres et non ses yeux. Cela le laissa perplexe.

«Harry Potter.» Répondit enfin la fille qui en fin de compte n'en était pas une.

Draco s'il n'était pas entraîné à ne rien laissé paraître aurait fait un bond prodigieux de surprise. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la découverte de son erreur sur le genre de gosse. Il savait que les Potter était **la** famille que les Malfoy abhorraient . Leur ennemie naturel.

Combien de fois il avait entendu son père avec ses amis déprécier le premier ministre Edouard Potter allant jusqu'à imaginer de "fâcheux incident", sans parler du capitaine des aurors le célèbre James Potter.

Potter une des plus puissantes famille de sang pur.

Il se souvenait à présent où il avait déjà vue cette jolie frimousse. Comment ne pas s'en souvenir? Cela faisait un peu plus d'un ans ! C'était le fameux jour où il avait eu sa baguette magique. Il se rappelait à présent le nombre incalculable de baguettes qu'il avait dû essayé et qui ne lui convint pas. Son inquiétude grandissante de repartir bredouille et le sentiment d'allégresse quand il trouva sa baguette et que des étincelles grises et argentés en surgirent. Après il se souvenait vaguement de l'altercation entre son père et Potter, mais gardait un souvenir impérissable du très bel enfant caché derrière les robes de sa mère et ses incroyables yeux verts!

Il n'avait pas arrêter de parler "d'elle"à Severus qui avait dut le menacer de le maudire s'il continuait encore de bavasser.

Et maintenant il l'avait retrouvé pour découvrir que c'était un "il", mais il ne trouva pas ça très important. Cela lui plaisait plus comme cela.

Normalement en connaissant son nom il aurait dû arrêter de sympathiser avec le garçon. Mais après tout lui aussi savait qui il était et il ne l'avait pas traité en ennemie. Ou bien il jouait très bien la comédie.

«Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Harry. Tu penses être repartie dans quelle maison! Moi je suis sûr d'être à serpentard. Vue que tu es un Potter tu iras sans doute à Griffondor.» Déclara pensivement à la fin Draco moins enthousiasme.

Que cela ne tienne. Qu'importa la maison où Harry irait, il voulait devenir son ami et _un Malfoy fait ce qu'il veut et à ce qu'il désir._

Il remarqua alors ce que subjugué pas l'attraction séduisante du garçon il avait manqué. Harry n'avait aucun bagage. Il fronça les sourcils, c'étaient vrai qu'il semblait un peu jeune mais...

à moins que...

Non...

Tout de même pas.

«Tu as quel âge Harry?»

Le garçon aux cheveux noir rougis comme une tomate bien mûr.

Draco lui pâlit avant de se pencher vers le garçon plus petit. «C'est pour cela que tu avais fermé la porte! Tu n'es pas censé être là! » S'écria t'il.

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler le long du beau visage. Harry se mit à balbutier des mots que Draco ne comprit pas. Il avait une sorte d'étrange accent et comme en plus la panique le faisait parler très vite, c'était cacophonique.

Il posa ses mains sur son visage, et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Il essuya les joues humides comme il le faisait parfois pour Alasdair, son frère de coeur. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il éprouvait de la tendresse et l'envie de protéger ce garçon aux yeux verts.

«Chuuuut. Calmes toi. Je ne vais pas te dénoncer Harry, mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques. Articules, et parles lentement pour que je te comprenne.»

Draco nota une fois de plus qu'Harry, quand il avait commence à parler avait fixé son regard sur ses lèvres.

«Je... je suis né sourd...»

Le mystère était résolue à ce niveau là. Il comprenait mieux maintenant.

«Alors mes parents sont très protecteurs envers moi. Il me traite comme ci j'étais trop fragile et je n'ai pratiquement jamais le droit du sortir du domaine de notre famille... J'ai profité qu'on m'ai permis d'accompagner mon frère pour sa rentrée pour monter dans le train tandis qu'on ne me regardait pas. Je sais que quand on arrivera Poudlard on me ramènera, mais je voulais au moins voir l'école une fois puisque je sais qu'on ne me laissera pas y aller.»

Draco hocha la tête. Il se recala contre son siège avec une expression pensive.

«Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Quel âge as-tu?»

«J'ai 10 ans... Mais regarde, j'ai déjà ma baguette!» Il s'empressa de la sortir de sa poche et la brandit fièrement. Il était content que Draco n'est pas changé de comportement en apprenant sa surdité ni qu'il se soit moqué de sa façon de parler.

Le garçon blond qu'il avait rencontré un an plus tôt lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Avec lui il se sentait en sécurité et confiant. Il était horriblement timide d'habitude.

«Donc cela aurait dût être l'an prochain ta rentrée.»

Harry fit une moue. N'avait-il pas compris que sans doute il n'irait pas du tout à l'école des sorciers.

«10 ans et tu fais déjà ta première fugue. J'en suis certain maintenant, si tu un jour tu vas à Poudlard tu seras répartie à Griffondor.» Le taquina t'il.

Harry lui fit un sourire qui chavira le coeur de Draco. C'était un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches bien alignés serrés, et donnait à son visage un éclat qui faisait qu'on ne voyait plus que lui. Ce sourire évoqué à Draco l'envie de lui confier des secrets, de partager.

Atterré en sentant une soudaine chaleur sur ses joues, Draco eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre le contrôle de son visage. Chose qui lui aurait valu de sérieuses remontrances.

Il chercha rapidement quelque chose à dire.

«Si tu veux, je peux te prêter un des mes uniformes comme cela tu passeras plus longtemps inaperçu.» Proposa t'il.

Harry refit son fameux sourire et Draco se sentit totalement fondre.

oO0Oo

Le voyage se passa rapidement en compagnie d'Harry.

Ils avaient joué à la bataille explosive, Draco avait pratiquement dévalisé la vendeuse de sucrerie et ils s'en étaient goinfré comme des Voraces (créature magique qui mange tout et n'importe quoi).

Harry était trop mignon revêtue de l'uniforme de Draco deux fois trop grand. Le chapeau tombait souvent sur son nez et quand il marchait il se prenait les pieds dans les robes. Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette vision ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras et une bouderie de plusieurs minutes.

Ils avaient été dérangé que deux fois. La première par une gamine aux cheveux touffus qui avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte et furieuse de ne pas y être arrivé, les avait sermonné comme quoi ce n'était pas permis de s'enfermer dans un compartiment. Elle cherchait le crapaud d'un certain Neville.

Ensuite par Pansy qui cherchait Draco. Harry s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand son nouvel ami après un regard d'horreur pur avait modifié ça voix se faisant passer pour le Neville en question qui cherchait son crapaud. Dégoûté à l'idée de trouver un batracien dans ce compartiment, Pansy avait arrêté d'essayé d'ouvrir la porte et s'était enfuie sans demander son reste.

Quand ils durent sortirent du train, Harry restait près de Draco, tenant sa main et se faisant le plus petit possible. Il redoutait de croiser Ethan. Heureusement entouré des autres premières années qui portaient tous le chapeau, même si son grand-frère aurait su qu'il était là, il était presque impossible de le repérer.

«Par ici les premières années!» Appela de sa voix tonitruante l'homme le plus grand que Draco n'ai jamais vu. Il avait de long cheveux et une barbe broussailleuses poivre et sel, des yeux noirs chaleureux, une peau tannée et il portait un grand manteau fait de centaines de fourrures venant de différent animaux.

Draco attira l'attention de son protégé vers le géant, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient le suivre.

_Cela doit être Hagrid, _se dit Harry. Il correspondait à la description que lui avait fait ses parents et Ethan du gardien des clés de Poudlard. Un sorcier très gentil parait-il.

Hagrid les fit grimper dans des barques et ils traversèrent le lac en direction du magnifique château qui se détachait de l'horizon.

Les discussions entre les enfants portaient toutes sur la façon dont il allait être répartie. Ron parla d'un combat avec un dragon, la fille aux cheveux touffus pensait qu'on allait leur demander d'exécuter un sortilège et ennuyait ainsi tout le monde en répétant diverses sort qu'elle avait appris ou encore un élève avait l'idée absurde qu'on allait prendre du sang.

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry, son souffle caressant sa joue. «Et toi, tu sais comment se passe la répartition?»

Harry se tourna vers lui se passant la main sur l'oreille et le regardant d'un air désolé.

Draco se serait donné des claques. Comment pouvait-il être assez bête pour oublier que la brunette n'entendait pas?

Il ré articula silencieusement sa question bien en face du garçon plus jeune.

Une étincelle malicieuse apparut dans les iris émeraude et il lui refit son fameux sourire qui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac du blond.

Il ne répondit pas cependant, conscient que tout les 2 connaissaient la réponse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte du château.

Là, la sous-directrice les attendait. Quand les enfants furent devant elle, au lieu de commencer son discours habituelle, Minerva regarda chaque élèves de ses yeux vifs derrières ses lunettes rectangulaire. Son regard s'arrêta sur Harry qui comprit en rougissant que c'était lui qu'elle cherchait.

«Monsieur Potter, veuillez je vous pris venir ici.» Ordonna t'elle voyant qu'elle avait son attention.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Draco. «Merci...Draco, pour ton uniforme...»

«Garde-le.» Offrit le blond.

Avec un dernier sourire triste, tête basse Harry alla rejoindre la femme imposante.

Draco le regarda partir avec regret.

Il se demandait quand il le reverrait.

à suivre...

**Et voilà le dernier chap de l'enfance des deux protagonistes. A la base, la partie de Draco devait comporter deux chapitres, mais je trouvais que je m'attardais sur trop de trucs pas vraiment utile ou bien je donnais trop d'information. En fait je cherchais trop à justifier le comportement et caractère qu'aura Draco. (ce ne sera pas un gentil! je vous assure)**

**Et là encore, j'ai retiré des passages qui reviendront ss forme de retour en arrière peut être plus tard. Normalement vous auriez dû savoir ce que Narcissa allait faire contre Morgan, ou des allusions sur Alasdair enlevant tt mystère! ( ce sont 2 personnages clés.)**

**Bref, je me bousillai moi même le "suspense" de mon histoire!**

**Après tout, en tant que lectrice, j'éprouve vraiment du plaisir à échafauder un tas de théorie et plus tard, au fils de la lecture quand les réponses se donne , penser "je le savais!" ou encore "NON! c'était donc ça!"lol**

**enfin pr finir, prochain chap Harry ira à Poudlard et il aura 15 ans. **

**bisous et une petite rev pr tata bluemoony!**


End file.
